


A Daughter's Love

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Birthing, Cock Worship, F/F, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Lolicon, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Watersports, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A continuation to Damage3245's fic, "A Mother's love", where our lovable Yang gets kidnapped, broken, turned into a slave by her very mother, Raven. Now, pregnant with Raven's child, and Summer Rose as a personal household pet, Yang's life turned to life of pure pleasure, obeying her mother and being her personal toy. WILL INCLUDE INCEST/TONS OF LEMONS. Read at your own discretion.Link to the original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370511Orphaned for archiving by AS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... So hi y'all. I don't USUALLY use AO3... But I think it's time that I started posting my stories here too. Either way... Welcome! Hope you all enjoy my smutty writing. Critiques are always welcomed, so feel free.

The previous nine months were some of the most amazing months in Yang's new life. Now that her mistress and mother, Raven, married her, her living conditions improved greatly, having been moved from the small, empty room she was locked in all this while to Raven's private bedroom, her mistress even kind enough to let her into her very bed. Of course, Yang had the duty in riding Raven's cock with her asshole all throughout the night, and make her orgasm at least 10 times each night, a task she diligently worked at, but nonetheless, being able to sleep with her mother's cock plugging up her still tight anus was pure bliss. Of course, her pussy ached for a cock to ram it apart. She begged for Raven to fuck her there almost the entire duration of her pregnancy, but Raven seemed inclined to deny her that, even if it was possible to have sex during the pregnancy's more stable stages.

The first rays of the morning sun hit Yang's back, waking her up first. She felt Raven's cock twitch inside her a little, having been inside her all night, and she gave a small moan of pleasure, the perfect wake-up call for her mistress. Raven slowly opened up her eyes, looking at Yang, laying on top of her, and smiled.

"Good morning, Yang."

"Good morning, Mistress." Yang smiled back, and moved to sitting, her nine-month pregnant belly in full view. It was so close, she was going to give birth any day now, and she couldn't wait for that moment she could push out her daughter from her womb, and raise her to become hers and her mistress' beta bitch. Well, besides their pet Summer Rose of course.

A few moments after waking up, she heard a soft, pained whimper coming from the side of the room. Summer Rose was there, bound up in her usual state, gagged and blindfolded, unable to see or hear anything around her. Raven took Yang's head back by her chin, getting her closer to her face, before planting a kiss on her lips, her tongue lashing into Yang's mouth-pussy, and dealing with her as she pleased. Yang's eyes rolled up into their sockets; there was nothing better than letting her mother have her way with her, and they way she kissed… It was out of this world. In the face of such dominance, she couldn't do anything. She MUSTN'T do anything. To defy her mother, a goddess of strength and beauty, would be fruitless and meaningless beyond comprehension. No… The best decision she ever did in her life was to submit to her mother in full, and simply obey her.

Yang's entire body went limp at the kiss, which seemed to last eons in her mind. Raven's tongue was so rough in the way it moved inside her throat; she couldn't bring herself to even try and compete. In a feeble attempt to try and please her mistress, Yang brought her own tongue to meet her mother's, which seemed pleased at the notion, caressing Yang's and playing with it, moving it around and licking it. Meanwhile, Yang almost forgot her duty, and her pussy started to loosen around her mother's cock. Raven seemed displeased for a moment, and gave Yang a powerful smack on the ass, reminding her of her job. One retightened pussy later, with a lot of effort put into it as an apology, and Raven continued to play with her a little while longer, before breaking the kiss and giving Yang a playful grin.

"Good job, Yang. You may cum now."

The moment she heard the command, in an instant, Yang clamped even tighter around Raven's shaft, cumming hard from her pussy and asshole. At the same time, she grabbed her cock, pulling it as much upwards as she could as to not stain her mistress, and let her semen out, bursting and raining upon herself. In the past few months, Raven trained her thoroughly to cum on command, and keep it in unless instructed otherwise. A lewd moan escaped her mouth, as the semen fell on her, showing Yang in her own juices, some of it falling into her mouth. She, of course, didn't swallow, looking down for a sign of approval from Raven. Pleased with her obedience, Raven nodded back, and Yang gleefully ate her own cum, picking it up from her body and gobbling it all up, leaving almost nothing behind.

"So, how does your semen taste, Yang?" Raven asked with a smirk, her own cock finally getting pulled out, leaving Yang's gaping pussy to slowly close.

"It was tasty… But nowhere near as good as your heavenly sperm, mistress."

"Of course… Now, how about we start the day?" Raven asked, though the implications were obvious. Yang quickly went off the bed, and kneeled in a praying position before Raven, looking down at the ground. Lately, Raven trained her to worship her body and image, so much so that on some level Yang was convinced her mother was a divine entity, sent from the heavens to enslave her and make her a bitch. Her true call in life realized.

"O, Mistress… Thank you for granting upon this worthless, semen dumpster of a daughter your precious, amazing seed. I am but a simple, empty-headed slave, meant only for your pleasure. My body is your toy to do with as you see fit. My child will be your plaything as well, and you will have her virginity when the time comes. My only goal in life is to serve you, and be used by you for my entire life."

Raven let the moment drag for a short while, before nodding with approval. "You did well. Now for your morning meal."

"Thank you, mistress!" Yang happily opened her mouth, waiting with her eyes closed. Raven took her 20-inch cock, aiming it at Yang's throat, and stroking herself, building up another orgasm, just for the sake of feeding her daughter. Watching her own child with her eyes closed, waiting for her morning meal, Raven orgasmed, and shot a thick load of semen down Yang's throat, her pet catching all of it, and swallowing the semen hungrily, just having the privilege of eating her mother's cum was enough to make her cock twitch like mad, eager to cum itself. Yang, of course, held it back. She wasn't allowed to cum, and she could never disobey her mistress. A few minutes later, and the orgasm done, Raven walked in closer, and shoved her cock down Yang's well-trained throat, which took at all in.

"Now… To help you wash it down..."

She thrust a little, before pulling out until just the head of her penis was inside Yang's mouth. Groaning a little, she took a leak, bitter piss flowing down Yang's mouth, hitting the back of her head. Yang happily drank the piss, sucking on Raven's cock while she was at it, trying desperately to draw as much as she could out of it. Her tongue moved all over Raven's tip, circling it, licking the very tip, anything she could do to please her mistress as much as she could.

Once Raven was done with her morning feeding, she went on to the shower, pulling out of Yang and raining her piss on her, showing Yang's body all over. By now, the smell of cum and semen pretty much stuck to her skin, and it became the permanent smell she had around her, being marked by Raven as her property.

"Thank you mistress! Thank you so much!" Yang kept calling while rubbing the liquid on her skin, bathing in it as much as she could. Her breasts, now E cups, glistened and shined in the light thanks to the warm piss hitting her skin, and Yang tried to make a show for her mistress, rubbing her tits together and pressing them against one another, pushing them forwards a tiny bit.

"Alright… Since you're so eager today… Why don't you take Summer out for her walk today?" Raven asked, in a fit to reward her daughter.

"Really?... You'll let me take Summer for a walk?..." The word lingered on her tongue a little, before she dared to utter it. "...Outside?"

"Yes… I will. I trust you will return, after all. And if you decide to run… You know I will find you." Raven leaned down, staring Yang directly, the cruel side of her showing. Yang instantly groveled to her feet, kissing Raven's feet and begging.

"No mistress, I'll never run mistress, I'm a good girl mistress..." Yang went into a slight catatonic state. Hearing that tone… It was the tone her mistress used for punishments… And Yang didn't want to get punished. She continuously kissed and kneeled before her mother, instinctive fear taking over her mind, before Raven lifted her, and with one motherly smile, managed to make Yang's fear melt away, back to her usual, happily submissive self.

"Don't worry child… I know you won't run. After all, if you run, you won't have my cock, right?"

"Yes, Mistress… Yang can't live without her mistress' cock." Yang repeated after her, nuzzling against Raven just a tiny bit. Raven let her go, and pointed towards Summer, giving a single, powerful whistle. Summer immediately perked to life, running towards the voice on all fours, like a true dog, and standing before her, her whole body shaking. Raven gruffed, and produced a leash, attaching it to the collar, and giving the handle to Yang.

"Now off you go… And remember, make sure she pees. I don't want another accident with her like last time."

"Yes, Mistress!" Yang took the leash, and gave a powerful yank on it, leading Summer away. While she walked towards the mansion door, thoughts ran wild in her head. This was going to be the first time in months and months she was allowed to leave the house, and walk outside, and her mistress was so generous as to actually allow her to walk outside on her own. She looked down, at her own belly, protruding outwards, carrying her mistress' seed inside her. She couldn't wait for the day she could give birth, and train her child to be a slave, just like her. In fact, when her mistress talked about it, she implied Yang could have the child as her own slave as well, something that Yang cheered merely at the thought of.

She finally reached the doors, two grand plates of gold and other various metals, decorated with the designs of naked women, some bound, some above them, a reminder of who she was and what she was in this house. Yang took a deep breath, fear still hanging at the edge of her mind, and walked forward.

She opened the doors, and stepped outside for the first time in months.

When Yang and the bound Summer stepped outside, Yang was finally able to recognize WHERE she was, the red trees and sap in the air made it quite obvious. How her mother was able to conceal just a mansion on the forest of Everfall was a mystery, but nevertheless, she had a task to complete. Looked down at the bound pet, Yang couldn't help but feel pity for her. Summer was once given this chance to be Raven's slave, and she refused, resulting in what she was now. Reduced even beyond a human, she was no more than a blind tool, unable to tell what's going on around her, reduced to reacting on instinct to the most basic commands like whistling and shoving things in her holes. Lately, her training was coming on smoothly, and Summer was breaking more and more, despite her initial resistance, and it seemed that she began to actually enjoy being abused like this.

"Well… Let's go summer!" Yang started to walk about, her bare body feeling the morning breeze hitting her skin once more, and Summer, clad in a latex skin tight suit, started to follow her, feeling herself half dragged across the ground by her mistress' daughter, half walking of her own accord. Yang toured with her a while in the forest, a road that seemed quite used stretched before her as she walked. Raven was the one so far to take Summer on walks, giving her the chance to breathe fresh air for a short time each day, as the air inside the mansion was almost always half submerged in cum and urine, and while Yang herself couldn't understand why anyone WOULDN'T want to stay in that alluring smell forever, nonetheless Summer needed some sort of relief, as Raven wanted her to break slow, and not go crazy from the stench.

Yang whistled herself a happy tune while she walked with her mother's plaything. So far, things were calm enough, and it seemed Summer was able to keep her pace. Thankfully at least, due to Raven keeping her body in shape, Yang was able to extend this walk quite a bit, touring the forest of Foreverall, and taking Summer to various spots marked with Raven's cum along the way. After a while, the two finally reached a large tree, red leaves falling from it slowly, and she managed to pick up the faint hint of smell from it.

"Welp… Here we are Summer! You can go and pee now." Yang led her closer to the tree, and yanked on the collar again. Summer obediently lifted a leg, and second or so later, a stream of liquid started to come out of her pee hole, right at the roots. Each time she tried to lean her leg on something, Yang caught her, pinching her.

"No! Mistress says you're not allowed to rest your leg… You're a dog, after all." She said with an almost childlike expression, forcing Summer to keep her leg up as long as she possibly could. She lowered her head in defeat, feeling herself leaking out, as the cold breeze hit her pussy, making Summer shiver a bit while she let go. Once she was done, Yang yanked on her collar once more, forcing Summer to follow her for the rest of her walk.

Once Yang felt she had enough, she turned around, taking Summer back. At the back of her mind, she was starting to fear Raven would think she went away, and so, she redoubled her walking speed, as Summer could barely keep up with her, and had to start running behind Yang, who in turn was already running, either way, her tits and dick swinging wildly about as she rushed home, to her mistress.

When Yang arrived, Raven was already waiting for her at the entrance. A panicked Yang immediately ran over, remembering to hand Summer the leash, before kneeling to her feet again, begging.

"Please don't punish me mistress… I don't want to be punished mistress..."

Raven watched her squirm and beg, fearing a punishment for making her wait for too long, before raising her up, and planting a kiss on her lips again.

"Don't worry child… I won't punish you for now. You did a good work with our pet." She looked over at Summer. "But expect masochism training after our daughter is born. I want you to scream in pleasure no matter what I command you to do. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress. Of course Mistress." Yang melted into the kiss, and bowed to her mistress, followed her back inside. As much as it was fun to walk around on the outside their house, the welcoming smell of semen already made her feel right at home. Raven sat on Summer, who had to walk with her back to the bedroom, getting a violent slap on the ass each time she needed to make a turn, until the trio reached back to Raven's bedroom, where she laid Yang to lay on her back.

"Tell me Yang… How many months are you into your pregnancy?"

"Nine Mistress. My water should break any day now mistress."

"I see… Then how would you like to give birth today?" Raven asked with a smirk, which caused Yang to wonder.

"H-How are you going to make me give birth today Mistress?" She answered with no hint of resistance in her voice.

"Oh, we're gonna play a small game called..." She brandished her cock, and looked down at Yang's pussy. "Meet the baby."

"W-What's that Mistress?" Yang's cunt already started dripping love juice, the sheets below her soaking in the liquid. Any chance to get fucked by her mistress was something Yang was not about to let slide.

"Well… I'll fuck you… Make you loosen up… And then your water breaks. Sounds nice, huh?" Raven came to say something more but before she could even finish Yang was already with her legs spread, holding them wide, and begging for her as loud as she possibly could.

"Please fuck me Mistress! I need your cock so I can give you another fuck-daughter mistress! Please please please put your fuck stick in my tight, soaking pussy and ram me so hard it reaches my BRAIN mistress! Please!" She kept going, on and on, shaking her hips a little as she did, before Raven shut her up with a finger on her lips, and a devilish smirk.

"Alright… But only since you asked for it so nicely." She walked over to her end, getting herself in position, the tip of her cock just prodding Yang's cunt lightly, making jolts of pleasure run through her entire body. Yang started panting heavily, shouting more and more, singing praises for Raven's cock, and begging for it to fill her worthless cunt for good and make her squeal.

And then, in one glorious fashion, it happened.

She felt it enter her, slowly at first, as Raven started to descend, her hips lowering, and her cock making its way inside her property's fuck hole. Yang's head shot back in sheer bliss, feeling it separate her pussy walls, a sensation she missed so badly ever since getting pregnant, and now, after all that time… She could scream to it again. After a second, Raven stopped holding back, ramming herself in full force into her daughter, splitting her cervix and getting into her womb, though stopping before she could damage the little one. Not that it mattered much to Yang, who was gone at this point, only pleasure remained in her mind, as Raven started to move, ravaging her insides violently. Rough sex like that always made Yang cum the quickest, but her training paid off, letting her refuse the orgasm, as much as she desperately wanted it. Her orgasms were her mistress' orgasms, not her own.

Raven grabbed her sides, and started thrusting. With each one, Yang's whole body spasmed and clamped, trying to keep herself as tight as she possibly could for her mother. Her own cock swung wildly about, hitting her stomach, then Raven's, and so on, lost to the passion of love making. Her eyes were rolled up as high as they go, and her mouth hung open, with her tongue lolling out, moaning in such a vulgar, animalistic voice, all according to her mother's training.

"More Mistress! It feels so good! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Get your semen all over the baby!" She shouted more and more, pre-cum already flooding her inner walls. Something inside her started to shift again, but she paid it no mind at the moment, more focused on keeping herself as tight for her mother as she could.

Then, all of a sudden, Raven raised one of her hands, taking yang's dick, and choking it, holding her at the base, and not letting it move. The sensation of having her cock held down only made Yang go tighter, and coupled with the constant rocking from Raven's thrusts, she only got closer and closer to orgasming. Raven started to move her hand slowly along Yang's shaft, keeping the iron-clad grip on her penis, only making Yang scream even louder. Somewhere at the sidelines, the bound and tied Summer inched back in fear, though with a hint of jealousy. This could have been her. This unlimited pleasure could have been hers, and she denied it, now doomed to what she is now. A mere puppet.

"Ready for your semen, bitch?!" Raven shouted at her, mid pistoning. She was getting closer herself, and she felt the, thick, juicy cum build up, getting faster and closer to the tip of her dick.

"YES! YES MISTRESS! PLEASE CUM IN ME! I NEED YOUR CUM OR I COULDN'T GO ON LIVING!" Shouted Yang back at her, in an almost maddening fashion. Every inch of her body craved the semen. It was one of those rare moments when Yang wanted something so bad; she was willing to DIE for it.

"Then have it you filthy slut!" Raven gave one last push, and stuck herself inside, cumming deep into her daughter's pussy. Yang wrapped her legs around her mother, her back arching from the pleasure, before she started to pant, and felt herself fall to her back again, on the verge of orgasming herself. Raven kept stroking her cock for a little while longer, before giving her the command she oh so wanted.

"You may cum now."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She squealed loudly, semen bursting all over Raven's hand, and girl-cum flowing out of her cunt like water. She could have done this forever, if not for a new sensation she felt deep inside her.

Her water just broke.

"M-Mistress! I-It's happening!" Yang started to panic. Her head, still dazed from the pleasure, rendered her unable to see Raven's form around her, and she didn't know what to do or what to expect. Then, she felt a hand, a warm, loving hand, entwine with her own, and heard the voice of her mistress talk to her.

"Don't worry child… I'm here to guide you through it. You'll be fine, just follow my lead."

Yang's heart calmed down. Returning to her most basic instincts, she obeyed her mistress, and let herself relax a little, feeling the child shift and move around her, getting closer to her entrance. Raven pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling before her pussy, and waiting patiently for the new member of the house to arrive. The moment Raven noticed Yang's pussy walls start to spread, and the first bits of the new child arrived at the world; she looked up to her daughter.

"Alright… Now push!"

Yang groaned and pushed, as hard as she possibly could. Thankfully at least, her fitness and exercise rendered her quite capable of the task, and while she felt her vagina spread wider than it has ever been in the past, She actually felt the new child come out, slowly, but surely. Her hands grabbed the bedsheets as hard as she could, back arching once more, feeling new life come from inside her. The pain was nigh unbearable, but with her mistress helping her out, some spot in her didn't fall to utter chaos and panic, simply continuing the command, and pushing the child out of her.

"I can already see the head! Just keep going!" Raven yelled, and Yang went beyond her limits, knowing she was almost there. She could feel it too, the head was already out, the shoulders on the way, and from there, it should end easier. Raven took the child carefully, keeping it from falling as her daughter pushed, and at long long last, Yang managed it, and pushed the child all the way through, a healthy baby girl, with bright yellow hair, and a dick on her crotch, for as tiny as it was anyway.

After the miracle of childbirth had been finished, Yang fell back, breathing very heavy. She felt exhausted beyond compare, and all she wanted was to sleep, but she knew this wasn't the time for it. Raven walked up to her, cradling her own child, looking at Yang with a happy face, a rare sight from her mistress.

"Well… Congratulations Yang. You're a mother now." She handed her the newborn, and Yang reached out to her new daughter, with a warm, motherly expression. All this pain… It was worth every single second of it. She couldn't possibly be any happier to have a child of her own now.

"She looks… So pretty..." Yang murmured, before the child opened her mouth, crying. Laughing a little happily, Yang, knowing exactly what she wanted, put the baby to her nipple, the baby biting down on it, and sucking her breast milk hungrily, making Yang yelp a little in surprise from the sheer force the child exhibited.

"She reminds me of you when you were just born..." Raven laid beside her. For now, Yang deserved to rest, at least for the rest of the day. She looked down at yang's stomach, the skin already tightening up, her aura only accelerating the healing process from the birth, and returned to look at her new granddaughter. "So… How will you call her Yang?"

"I-I get to name her mistress?" Yang asked curiously, and Raven chuckled back.

"Of course. You gave birth to her; you deserve the pleasure of naming her. Now… Take the time to think. It's alright if you take a moment to ponder on this."

Yang looked down at her child, sucking on her milk with her eyes closed. A warm wave of happiness washed over her, and she thought a little about a fitting name for her future fuck-daughter. Then, as if the name was obvious, it dawned on her.

"Cream. I'll call her Cream."

"Cream, huh?..." Raven looked at her, and shrugged. It was Yang's choice, and in one of the only instances she'll ever get, Raven will respect that. She climbed onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Yang, licking the side of her face a little.

"M-Mistress… I know I'm not supposed to… B-But please let me rest. Just today. Just after this." Her heart raced with fear, not knowing how Raven will react. Raven, on her end, chuckled, and pulled the breastfeeding Yang for a hug.

"Don't worry, Yang. I'll let you rest for a while. But remember… After this, your training continues. Understood."

A perverted smile crept onto her face. She looked at her own daughter, thoughts of what the future held for her daughter creeping into her mind, as Yang finally decided to close her eyes, and get some much, much-needed rest.

This was a new stage in her life, and now… She finally felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, second chapter is UP! Had a lot of fun writing this one, and I hope you all enjoy, but I do have one thing I wonder... Should I use Hentai Logic to quick age people. This version so far is one where the aging of Cream was done naturally, over ten years. BUT... I can always pull hentai drugs or whatever to make her age faster, making everyone else younger by comparison, and NOT ending up with 40+ old Raven. Now, because this might get weird if I pull this all the time... I'm gonna put this up to a poll. I can honestly work either way, but I wanna hear what YOU guys think on this. You can find the poll on my user page on FF.net. IF this poll turns out positive, I'll rewrite this chapter a tiny bit to accommodate, but you'll see the full results NEXT chapter and on. Either way, I hope you all like it.
> 
> NOTE: This chapter was updated, as per a poll I held, to include quick-aging. Now, for the sake of this chapter, nothing changed much, besides the fact that instead of 10 years, it's only been ONE. Now, that means, of course, that everyone is still young, and I don't have to deal with 40-year-old Raven and so on. But beyond that... Next chapter is where it becomes more fun~
> 
> FETISHES: Futanari, Loli, Watersports, Incest.
> 
> And with all that said, don't forget to favorite, review and follow, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

And so, with her daughter Cream, Yang spent year being a happy slave for her mother and mistress, all the while watching her daughter grow and blossom into a fine, young cock sleeve. Shortly after her birth, Raven introduced her daughter to experimental growth hormones and drugs, causing Yang to bask in amazement as her daughter's growth accelerated almost frighteningly quick, causing her to age inhumanly fast, and reach maturity in times otherwise not possible. Since birth, Cream was taught to crawl after her mothers, and lick whatever trails of cum they left behind, and each time Yang turned around to watch her very daughter slurp on a puddle of semen with an almost innocent like expression, her heart melted in happiness. Cream's education, of course, revolved solely around being a good servant/slave. Besides the ability to read, she was taught to pleasure her mother Yang, and her goddess, Raven. Somewhere along the line, she was convinced by the sheer strength and size of her mistress that Raven was a literal divine being, and devoted her whole life to worship the black haired amazon, starting every morning with a prayer for her blessing, and ending it by drinking her cum or urine, depending on what Raven felt like at that day.

However, despite all this, she was never allowed to cum with her cock. From the moment she could, Raven put an expanding cock ring on her shaft, locking her away from cumming. Cream spent every waking moment of her life on edge, her cock erect 24/7, with an almost animalistic need to cum on her face at all times. To top it all off, Raven ordered her to remain a virgin, even to Yang, forcing Cream to spend her days only able to use her mouth and C cup breasts.

By the time she reached the biological age of 10, Cream had grown into a bountiful, sexy little girl. Besides her C cup breasts and platinum blonde hair, and slightly curvy body, a godsend of genes from her mothers, she had a 7-inch cock on her crotch. Her eyes, lilac, like Yang's, were filled with lust all day every day, were calmed down only when she was sleeping, sandwiched between her mother and her goddess, only allowed to feel a cock throb next to her pussy to help her fall asleep.

As for summer… She finally broke. After twelve long months of training, including the many years she spent before hand as Raven's first pet, her mentality degraded to that of a simple dog. Raven finally saw fit to remove the latex and gag from her, revealing something that didn't even act human at this point. She ran, wagged her ass as if she had a tail, nuzzled next to her mistress' leg, and peed on command. At some point, Raven even thought it would be funny to get some body modification drugs, and had Summer grow a cock of her own, though she sealed it like Cream's at all times, resulting in Summer going into heat and rut at all times. Of course, unlike Cream, to whom Raven was waiting just a little to grow some more before she allowed her to cum with her lower body, Summer most likely was never going to, unless Raven felt ESPECIALLY generous some day.

The day started like any other day. Yang woke up with Raven's shaft deep inside her, to the sight of Cream, her daughter, sucking on Raven's nipples, keeping her breasts stimulated all throughout the night, while Raven's hand was playing with Cream's clit, twisting and spinning, pinching and pulling, teasing her thoroughly, and making sure she kept doing her duty. Yang smiled softly, as her eyes moved down, to Cream's 8-inch cock, locked tight behind a cock ring, making Cream's thighs move on their own, grinding against her goddess' leg, humping her silently. Raven opened her eyes shortly after, looking Yang directly in the eyes, and reaching with her other hand, pulling her face closer to her own.

"Good morning Yang."

"Good morning mi-Hmmph!~" Before Yang could reply, her face was already mashed to Raven's, the same blissful and mind melting kiss filling up her mouth, taking away any semblance of resistance she might have pulled before. This was her place. With Raven's tongue deep in her mouth, her cock deep in Yang's cunt hole, and her cum filling her up. She squirmed in happiness, on the verge of cumming, but without Raven's permission, there was nothing she could do about it, but wait in agonizing pain for the command. Raven explored her used mouth, holding her by her cheeks, and keeping her locked, until she broke her hold and spoke.

"You may cum, Yang."

"Thank you MIIII!" She couldn't even finish her sentence, her pussy already clamping down and squirting a spray of love juice all over Raven and her daughter, as well as showering Cream with her semen. Her eyes rolled up, and her mouth tightened shut, screaming with her mouth closed while letting her pant up juices out. Orgasms, while far apart from one another, were the sweetest reward her mistress could give her, and she enjoyed every single one to its fullest, savoring the sensation for as long as she could.

"Mmm… Thank you mommy~" Cream, in the meanwhile, her sweet and lewd child, was playing with the cum showering her, eating some of it, rubbing it all over her body, the typical behavior you'd expect from a child playing with a fluid. Watching her child only made her dick grow harder and harder, and she took it with one hand, stroking herself furiously, though without Raven's approval she couldn't cum.

"Mistress… Please… Can I cum in my daughter's mouth?..." She begged, giving Raven her best possible puppy eyes look, desperate to have another orgasm. Raven thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"Yes. Cream, go suck your mother's cock."

"Yes, my goddess." Cream's eyes practically lit up at the command, eager to follow it and obey, and crawled over, moving a hand over Yang's shaft. "Mmm… Suck a big cock mommy… I want to eat your semen some more!" She opened her mouth, as wide as she could, putting Yang's tip in her mouth, and starting to lick it, causing Yang to shoot her head backward.

"Yes! Suck my cock you little bitch!" She put a hand on Cream's head, keeping her locked in place, while moving her head closer and closer to the base. Cream, of course, being trained in giving fellatio from her birth, was easily able to swallow the monstrous penis, letting her mother push her all the way inside, until her nose hit Yang's crotch, signaling she was all the way in. Cream tried to move her head, with her gag reflexes killed a while back, and started bobbing her head, giving licks to her mommy's penis, and prompting her to thrust into her faster, shouting and groaning.

"So close!... So close!... Just keep sucking your mommy's penis and making her cummmmm!" Yang kept going, seemingly losing her sense of reason for the moment, Cream's throat tightly clamping on her, making the pleasure even greater. Finally, she came, with a shout loud enough to wake up the pet Summer, who was sleeping curled up at the side of the room, pouring a gallon worth of semen for her daughter to eat. Before she could expand her belly all the way however, Yang pulled out, and gave Cream another shower of semen, which she happily bathed in, lifting her hands as well, as to let the semen get everywhere on her.

"Thanks mommy!" Once Yang was done, Cream spread her arms, hugging her mommy, with some of the semen brushing off, though Yang returned the gesture by stroking her hair.

"It's alright Creamie… You just felt so good..." Yang was lost in the sensation of cumming in her daughter for a moment, before feeling something move in her womb.

"Don't you forget about me, Yang." Raven commanded, causing both her daughter and her granddaughter to freeze in place turning to her. Yang leaned on Raven, while Cream went over and bowed on the bed, with her head touching the sheets and her ass raised high.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." "Please forgive me my Goddess!" They both stayed like that, motionless, waiting for Raven's approval.

"Very well… I'll forgive you for now. But this better not happen again. Now… Yang, how about you go and feed our pet?"

"Yes Mistress! Of course!" Yang squealed with excitement, getting off the bed, and pulled herself out of Raven, leaving her pussy gaping, as she walked over to Summer's now wake body, stroking her hair, which grew quite a bit over the months, now reaching her lower back with ease.

"Good morning doggie~ Time for your meal~" Yang exclaimed, and Summer barked back, waiting for her breakfast. This was what she was now. A dog. Nothing more. Yang turned to the side, where two bowls with Summer's name laid. She aimed her shaft at one, pissing into it, until the bowl was full with her urine, and then aimed for the other, stroking herself, moaning all the while, until she managed to cum, shouting loudly, and filling up the other bowl with a fresh load of semen. "Alright! Have fun Summer!" Yang went over back to Raven and Cream, while Summer went silently for the food bowls, licking and drinking the piss, lapping the semen into her mouth here and there, enjoying her meal.

"She looks so happy... " Cream noted, looking to her two mothers. Her eyes looked down, with her own penis locked up tight, and her holes unused, she wished for the day her Goddess would allow her to use her lower body. Raven caught her eyes, and raised her voice a little.

"Thinking about cumming again are we?..." Cream's eyes narrowed, and she instantly looked back up, frightened to a degree.

"P-Please my Goddess… M-My cock is so hard all the time… And it looks so good to cum… C-Cream wants to cum too..." She went down, kissing Raven's feet, as the lowly beta bitch she was.

"Hmm… Yang, today is Cream's 10th birthday, isn't it?" Yang looked at her back, surprised she remembered.

"I think it is Mistress… Would you like to fuck my daughter's pussy today?" The question lingered in the air, Cream kissing Raven's feet relentlessly, begging and pleading in every way she could think of, trying to convince Raven to finally penetrate her tight, small pussy, break her hymen, and make her scream with joy. All she could think about was being fucked hard, and being cummed inside of. She saw her mommy get fucked all the time, and it looked so good… She could barely wait for the day she could experience it too. Even Summer got fucked more than her, which on some level made her jealous of the family dog.

"Hmm… Cream, since today is your 10th birthday, your goddess will be generous today. Yes. Today, I will ram my cock deep into your tight, child pussy, and fuck you until you couldn't think straight." Cream almost screamed with excitement, barely able to wait.

"Thank you my Goddess!" She kissed her feet. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept going, begging even more and looking up to her, eager to get started already.

"But first..." Raven spoke, and Cream froze in place. "I want you to properly beg for it. Unless I hear a good speech from you, you won't get my cock. But… If you do a good job… I'll fuck your ass too." After she spoke, Cream hasn't said a thing, already thinking of the proper way to beg.

"Go." Raven spoke again, leaving Cream with no time to prepare. She quickly got on her back, spreading her legs wide, and using her hands to spread the walls of her pussy, showing Raven her still sealed hymen.

"O, Goddess… Please, this lowly and worthless cunt, made exclusively for your use, begs for your cock. Please, I'll do anything for you, in life or death. I was made to serve you, and my entire life's purpose is to be your plaything. I've drunk your cum and urine, I've bathed in my mommy's juices, and ever since I was born, I was never allowed to cum. Please, grant me this divine blessing, and split my body in half with your big, fat cock. Cream wants her Goddess to destroy and insides and shape her womb to fit her goddess' cock and her cock only. Mommy and Goddess are my only needs in life. I want nothing more than to be used. So please! Please fuck my holes, and teach me how to be a good cum slut! Cream would go crazy if she couldn't have a cock stuff her holes anymore!"

Raven inched closer, getting on top of Cream. By now, her cock was mere inches away from her slit, just teaching her here and there.

"Please fuck me please fuck me please fuck me please fuck me..." Cream repeated over and over, eyes fixated on the cock that soon will tear her a new one, unable to move her eyes away.

Then, Raven simply grinned gently, lowering her hips, as she started to push.

Cream's mind went almost entirely blank. The pleasure she felt was so intense; she could barely string together any form of coherent thought. All she could do was wrap her legs around Raven's hips, panting with her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolled out, as her voice came forth, slowly, but surely.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she felt the huge cock penetrate her. So long has she waited for this very moment… And it was all worth it. Her pussy was forcefully spread by her goddess' shaft, the very rod that brought her into being, feeling her pussy walls tear and become loose, though just enough to contain Raven inside her. Nothing else in the world mattered to Cream at this point other than receiving sperm inside her, like a good, honest bitch. Her entire body went limp, holding on to Raven with both her arms and legs, as her goddess pushed herself deeper still. Then, all of a sudden, she stopped for a moment. Cream snapped out of her euphoric sensation, and looked at Raven with tearful eyes.

"I-Is something wrong my Goddess? P-Please go deeper..." She felt it inside her. Raven reached some sort of blockade, though Cream still felt there was still more to go at the same time. Raven smirked.

"Well… Since you asked so nicely~." She pushed deeper again, this time with a bit more force, and opened up Cream's cervix, reaching her womb, and feeling it up with raw, hard meat. Her entire world condensed to the feeling of being filled up, the sheer satisfaction of giving her virginity to her goddess enough to make her orgasm, if not for Raven's strict training and education.

Raven started to move. First slowly, to let her adjust, but soon enough Raven discarded the formalities, and simply pounded Cream as hard as she wanted, using her daughter's cunt solely for her own pleasure. Being used like this only made Cream want to be cummed inside even more, and she pulled Raven close with her legs, trying to keep her inside as much as she could.

"Please cum inside me Goddess! I want to be cummed inside! Cream's a good cum dump! Please use Cream to cum!"

Raven barely tried to listen to her pleas, fucking her madly, stuck in a rut of sorts. Her pussy was much, MUCH tighter than anticipated, and watching her own child beg for her for more like a good, happy slut managed to push Raven over the edge a little. Yang watched from the side, jealous to see her loins get ravaged like that, almost tempted to finger herself, if Raven hadn't taught her to ask for things like that first.

Finally, Raven got to her limit. With one final push, she brought her entire shaft into Cream, and with an incoherent yell, came deep inside her, Cream's belly inflating just a bit from the huge amounts of semen inside her. It took Raven a few minutes to stop orgasming. Cream just laid there, motionless, with an absent-minded smile on her face, filling her goddess' divine juices pour into her virgin pussy at last. Once Raven was done, Cream brought a hand, rubbing her stomach a little, feeling Raven's cock still pulsate inside her, even through her skin. A wave of pure bliss washed over her, having finally accomplished her life's goal of being cummed inside by her goddess, and wanting nothing more than to do it again.

"Hah… Hah..." Raven slowly pulled herself out, still erect as usual, her cock covered with her own juices. She turned to Yang, and called Summer over, pulled cream and putting her mouth on her dick. "Clean me."

The trio didn't reply right away, getting to work instantly. Cream handled the tip, licking it clean, while still reminiscing on the fact that this shaft was inside her not so long ago, while Summer yelped happily, licking one side, as yang tended to the other. Raven put a hand on each of their heads, using them to clean herself, and after she finally had her cock sparkling clean. She pushed the two aside, taking Cream and pinning her to the bed.

"And now… You get your ass torn open."

"Weeee!" Cream squealed happily, letting Raven move and manhandle her as she saw fit. Raven spun her around, putting Cream on her still filled up belly, while semen kept pouring from her cunt.

"Now raise your ass!" Raven commanded, and as if the command came from god himself, Cream obeyed mindlessly, raising her hips, and even spreading her asscheeks with her hands, showing her Goddess her exposed anus. The tension was nerve wracking. With her head buried in the sheets, she had no idea when or what it will feel like, having her ass fucked. She saw mommy and summer get fucked up the ass all the time, so it MUST feel good, and she had training to prepare her for this. Yet, many questions still plagued her heart, unsure of what will happen.

Questions that were shortly answered, as Raven pressed the tip of her penis against Cream's anus, and just pushed herself in remorselessly, making her anus gape widely as it was filled to a brim.

Cream screamed in pain for the first time in her life. She never imagined having her ass torn open would hurt so bad, considering she saw her mommy get fucked up the ass so much. But she had faith in her goddess. She trusted her Goddess to know what she was doing. The most Raven kept pushing into her, the more the pain subsided, replaced with the same tantalizing pleasure Cream got from having her pussy broken into. Warm pleasure started to fill up her mind, and her stomach expanded again, as Raven fully pushed herself inside, a perfect fit for her mother's shaft. Cream started to drool mindlessly, the pleasure too great for her to be able to think in, as Raven started to move at last. Her asshole got pushed back and forth, and she felt each and every inch of her mother's shaft pump in and out of her, going in as far as she can go, and then back inside. Sometimes, Raven even pulled out entirely, leaving Cream's anus gaping wide, before pushing herself back, plugging her poophole shut. Cream's entire body moved in unison to Raven's thrusts, getting rocked over and over, in an endless cycle of pleasure and pain. The only thing she could think about was that final moment, that wondrous, amazing sensation of being cummed inside again. In fact, all she saw was white everywhere, and with the pleasure blinding her entire brain, her moans took a much lewder turn, becoming the cries of an animal, eager to get pregnant, and not caring for anything else.

The tightness in Cream's anus was out of this world, and Raven actually found it a bit hard to move for the first few thrusts, though that didn't stop her, using her superior strength to push onward, keeping her daughter nice and full.

"YANG!" She shouted, parting her lips, and Yang crawled over as quickly as she possibly could, pressing her lips to her mother's, and letting Raven kiss her, dominating her like she always did, as she pushed a hand down, groping Yang's plump, juicy ass, slapping Cream's ass cheeks with the other, prompting her to keep herself tight. Cream's cock twitched like mad, the only place where her virginity was intact still, wanting to cum with it even more than ever. Having cum inside her felt so good, Cream would have gone CRAZY if she couldn't cum into something as well. But, at the moment, none of it mattered. What DID matter was getting her Goddess' seed in her asshole, and pumping her full of it.

The thrusting went on for what felt like hours for her. No matter how much Raven pushed and pulled, Cream had no idea how close she was. Like being penetrated in the first place, it was gonna be a surprise for her when the cum was gonna come out. If she didn't lose her mind from the brutal fucking she was experiencing, she probably would have gone insane with the intention of not knowing when the semen would fill up her insides, and make her all warm.

Then, out of nowhere, Raven screamed into Yang's mouth, cumming at last. Cream's asshole closed itself as much as she could around the base of the shaft, letting it all out inside of her, squeezing every single drop she could get out of Raven. Every inch of her small frame spasmed and twitched in pleasure, frozen and holding the sheets below her with an iron grip, waiting patiently for Raven to fully unload in her. Once Raven was fully done, she pulled out, causing a stream of semen to burst out of Cream's anus, even if she desperately tried to close her still gaping ass-pussy to keep it all inside. Nevertheless, she turned to Raven, wriggling her lower body a little.

"Fank yuu for fiwwing up Cweam's ash-pushy..." She could barely bring herself to speak properly, but still felt the immense need to thank her goddess for the hard fucking. Raven pulled her up for sitting, Cream finding it still a little painful, with her cock now fully in sight again. Raven reached over, her other arm still wrapped around Yang's body, stroking Cream's cock furiously, causing her to fall to her back, her pant up rut returning to the front of her mind.

"CUM! CUM! CREAM WANNA CUM! PLEASE LET CUM! CUMMMMMM!" Her hips moved wildly to Raven's touch, begging for the much-anticipated release. Raven kept her on the very edge, before deciding on a whim to be a nice goddess, just for her birthday.

"Summer!" She called, and Summer arfed, walking closer to her, nuzzling against her shaft, barking here and there, like a good dog.

"My daughter is gonna fuck you now… You better be tight for her." She reached out, and unlocked Cream's cock ring, for the first time since she put it on. Cream's eyes widened, and Summer backed up a little, waving her ass, and presenting herself for Cream to do with as she pleased.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK CUM CUM WANNA CUM CREAM CUM!" Cream couldn't even think rationally anymore, feeling the semen build up in her, a load held back for as long as she lived. Mimicking her Goddess, she grabbed Summer's ass, pushing her cock into Summer's pussy, going balls deep in one shot, and her whole body collapsed in pleasure. By far, nothing was better than fucking someone, especially the dog.

Cream began to move at last. Her thrusts were primal and inexperienced, but she still managed to make Summer cum like crazy, wetting herself and peeing like a bitch in heat all over Cream's legs. Cream, in midst her first fuck, started to slap Summer's ass, bringing her hand down on her dog over and over, until her cheeks were red and swollen. Summer, with no will power to show any form of objection, simply accepted the pain as pleasure, moaning each time Cream spanked her, and in fact begged for more, like the lowly pet she was.

"Gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum gonna CUMMMMM!" Finally, after waiting for it for her entire life, and being trained every single day, Cream came with her cock. The feeling of semen coming out of her dick, and entering a pussy was unlike anything she's ever done, only rivaled by having her holes ravaged by her goddess. She kept herself deep in Summer's pussy, letting everything out, hoping she could get the dog pregnant too, and breed with her. Of course, she had no way to know, but her heart yearned for the moment she could fuck her own daughter as well. Either way, she pushed on, letting it all out, moaning over and over in a lust filled frenzy of pure orgasms.

"Ahh~..." Cream fell to her back, her cock popping out of Summer, who went straight away to cleaning her new mistress' cock, licking and sucking her clean. Cream looked at her, happy, and Yang and Raven, who so far watched it all happen, came closer to her, Yang giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday Cream."

"Thank you, mommy~" She felt herself cum a little again, pouring some cum into Summer's throat, who drank it happily. She then turned to Raven, and asked her something. "My Goddess… Can we have another dog?"

"Another dog?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "And why would we need another dog?"

"S-So we have more dogs to cum inside of! A-And I'll train her good, I promise! P-Please my Goddess… Cream wants her own dog too..." Cream pleaded again, and Raven closed her eyes.

"Well, since this IS your birthday… Alright. I'll go and get you another dog to fuck."

"Thank you Goddess!" Cream came to hug her, happily moaning as Summer deepthroated her cock again, and Raven sighed in relief. As she did, Yang asked her. "So… Who will be this second dog, Mistress?"

Raven thought for a brief moment, pondering this, before a cruel smirk crept onto her face.

"Your sister Yang. It'll be your sister..."


	3. Chapter 3

The day started normally for Ruby, well, considering the fact that her sister was missing for about two years now. Ever since Yang disappeared, Ruby had been frantically searching for her all over Vale, checking every single spot she could to find her lost sister. Warehouses, crime dens, even the local jail, Ruby stopped at nothing until she could have her sister Yang back with her, safe and sound. Of course, at this point, her career as a huntress was in shambles. In those two years she did graduate, but she paid no attention to it whatsoever. All she wanted was to finish this story, find the horrible kidnapper that took her life away, and kill them off for good. She sat in her bed, looking hazily at the walls, where the only remnant she had of her kin, her weapons, hung silently.

"Come on Ruby, you can't give up yet, you gotta go check the forests today..." She somehow managed to pick herself off the bed, looking around her apartment, and heading to her usual morning routine, brushing her teeth and so on. While she was in the middle of her shower, she heard the doorbell ring, and paid no attention to it at that moment. Whoever it was could wait until she was done or go away, she had no time for games and random missions, not with what she had on her hands, especially since everyone else presumed Yang to be dead at this point. But Ruby couldn't accept it. She knew it, with all of her heart, her sister was alive, and she was gonna find her, no matter what.

Coming out of the shower at last, and wearing her usual garments, she finally went to the door, where a single envelope was pushed through the letter slot. It seemed… White enough, with a slight smell of something foul Ruby couldn't put her hands on, and as she picked it up and opened it, two things dropped out: A letter… And a picture of Yang, bound and gagged, with a huge dildo shoved up her asshole.

Ruby, shocked and frightened, took a step back, the picture falling from her hand. For a second, she couldn't believe her eyes, and she knew it, she quickly lifted the photograph of the ground, closing her door and windows, locking them as well. She sat on her couch, looking at the picture for a few more seconds, before taking the letter and opening it. Inside, she saw what one would expect from a kidnapper, writing using newspaper clips and so on.

_ RUBY ROSE. _

_ WE HAVE YOUR SISTER. _

_ WE HAD ALL THIS TIME. _

_ IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER EVER AGAIN, COME TO THE FOREST OF FOREVERFALL. _

_ ALONE AND ARMLESS. _

Ruby stood there, shaking for a moment. She had no idea who or how those assholes got her sister like that, but at last… A solid lead, after two years of search, and a fucking funeral held in her name. In the rush to act, she didn't even tell anyone. She simply dashed out her door, running as fast as she could. Weapon or no, she could handle herself enough at this point in any fight, and worst case scenario she could retreat and call for backup. Alas, unbeknownst to her, she forgot her scroll, rendering the huntress entirely disconnected from the rest of the world, though at the moment, none of it mattered to her. Ruby rushed out of the city limits, her semblance carrying her quicker than anyone else on the planet ever could, only amplified by her drive and passion. Finally, all the pain could be over!...

She reached the border with the forest, looking at the letter again. It had a small map drawn on its other end, of the forest at least, and Ruby quickly started to follow the trail, looking around carefully. Every shadow caused her to tense; every passing animal made her unnerved. The path was surprisingly clear of Grimm, which she definitely didn't expect, though it was nice in either case to be able to walk around unhindered. After about an hour of walking later, still on the path, Ruby saw something waiting ahead on the road: Another photo. She dashed towards it, only see yet another gruesome image with her sister, and what seems like a young child, spanking yang on her ass with a riding crop. The worst part however, was her face. Yang had the most blissful face Ruby had ever seen her make, as if this was caught in the middle of a moan, or shout in this case. Ruby stopped in place, shuddering and shaking. She had no idea who even TOOK those pictures, but that girl… The resemblance to Yang was uncanny. She shrugged it aside. Whoever this was, she was going to save them too. No way that small child was a part of the kidnappers.

Continuing her path onward, she reached a large clearing, where the map seemed to end. Ruby looked around, on her highest guard, making sure no one could come at her without her knowing about it. At the first sign of danger, she would roll back, and go get actual help, or at least that's the plan she had in her head so far. She waited a bit, nothing happening for a few minutes, before she heard a voice, calling to her.

Yang's voice.

"RUBY!!!" The cry was pained, pleading for help and begging for mercy. Ruby, without even thinking, dashed onward, everything else popping out of her head. She had a sister to save! She couldn't back down now, not when she was so close! Ruby ran and ran, her movements accompanied by the occasional cry of her sister, until she reached what seemed like a mansion, built in the middle of the forest, away from everything. She looked around carefully, but before she could even do anything to step forward, she felt a powerful strike on her head, knocking her down. As she fell to the cold floor, something rolling her over, the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Yang's face, looking at her with an almost gleeful expression.

"Welcome to the family, Ruby~..."

And then, she passed out at last.

* * *

The next thing Ruby saw when she woke up was a white, doorless room. Nothing was around her, but the pungent scent of semen and urine. She looked around, her clothing and gear stripped from her, leaving her naked as the day she was born. On top of that, she had a collar, as it seemed, strapped to her neck. She reached out, trying to remove it, but every time she got close, a shock went through her body, leaving her unable to do anything about it. She figured she'd wait with it for now, and simply try and look for a way out. After searching her small room, and checking every single wall she could think of, not finding even a window, she laid on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Did Yang really hit her like that? Was she in on the kidnapping all this time? So many questions rushed through Ruby's head, and before she had the time to settle in and think about all of them properly, she heard a tearing sound, a crack in reality forming at the side of the room, as a crimson portal opened up, letting a single being through. A single being Ruby almost immediately recognized, despite never seeing her before.

"Raven..."

The resemblance of her sister was too much to ignore. She looked almost the same, if not for the taller frame, almost pitch black hair, and piercing red eyes, alongside a 20-inch cock, already erect from her amazonian body. Ruby knew Yang had one too, but this?... it was a monster, if she ever saw something more frightening than a grimm.

"Hello, Ruby." Raven walked closer, making Ruby try and stand up. The moment she did, the collar zapped her again, and she fell to the floor, shaking in fear. "Now… You might have a lot of question on your pretty little head right now..." Raven took another step. Ruby, unable to stand on her legs, cowered in the corner of the room, like an animal. "But don't worry… When I'm done with you, your pretty little head won't be able to think about any of them~" Raven walked closer, now stand right before Ruby, her cock inches away from her face. While she trained her daughter the slower way, giving her ample time to break and cave in, until willingly becoming her slave, this wasn't the plan for Ruby. Now… Raven didn't mean to offer her any choices, in becoming a pet or not. That was the only course of action she had.

"Suck on it." She commanded. Ruby just stood there, looking at her perplexed.

"...What?" She managed to utter, confused at what was happening. Of course, she had no intention of doing so, and before she knew it, her body writhed in pain again, from yet more electrical shocks. What wouldn't she give to have Nora's semblance…

"I said," Raven grabbed Ruby by the hair, lifting her to her knees, and speaking in an authoritative, commanding, and quite intimidating tone "Suck. It."

Ruby stared at the massive, throbbing shaft before her. She had no idea if she could even TAKE It all, not that she did anything like this in the past, with left with no other choice, she went to work, trying to open her mouth as wide as it went, putting the tip of the dick inside her mouth. The taste was horrid to her, and the smell it emanated all around her, hitting her nostrils directly, almost made her want to vomit.

"Good… Now start moving your head. After all… This will be your meals from now on." Raven grinned, and Ruby, with her mouth gagged and tears falling from her eyes like water, tried to push the shaft down her throat further, only making it a couple inches in. Raven, rolling her eyes with dissatisfaction, pulled her head out, presenting Ruby with a pill.

"Swallow this. I will destroy your gag reflex. Not that you need it anymore."

Ruby stared at the pill. Sucking a cock was one thing… But hurting her body? She gave Raven a piercing gaze, waving her head, as the electricity started to pump her with voltage, causing her body to shake with pain.

"I won't repeat myself again… Take this pill, and put it in your mouth. You understand?" Raven gave her another fierce gaze, and while Ruby tried to hold on her best, hoping her aura would protect her body from harm, in a surprising twist… It ran out far too quickly then it should have. "Oh yeah… I had some… 'tempering' done with your body while you were out." Raven said with a smirk. "With the drugs I injected into you? Your aura won't be able to manifest again." Ruby's eyes narrowed in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, and refusing to believe it; she fought on the pain with her sheer force of will. But alas… Without her aura to protect her, the pain was unbearable. She reached out with her hand to take the pill, only to receive a ringing slap from Raven's back hand.

"Pets don't use their hands! Open your mouth!" She commanded, and Ruby opened her mouth, cries coming from her throat as she presented her tongue. The moment she obeyed Raven however… She felt something else. The collar, now seeing she obeyed, injected her with something, and all of a sudden, everything felt… Good. Pleasure flooded her brain, and Ruby managed to calm down, filling the pill placed on her throat, though the pleasure was cut abruptly with a stream of piss, coming out of Raven's mouth, and hitting her throat with bitter liquid. She tried to spit it out, but Raven blocked her mouth with her hand.

"Swallow."

She had no other option, but to swallow the pill. She felt it, sliding down her throat, with the taste of piss clinging to her mouth, the only thing preventing her from puking was the sheer pleasure emanating from the collar on her neck. A few moments after the pill was successfully ingested; sharp pains started to attack her throat. Ruby tried to scream, but her voice failed her, leaving her mute for now.

"Oh yeah… It's a side effect. Don't worry; you'll get your voice back in time. Now..." Ruby lifted her head again. "Where, WERE we?..." She pointed her shaft toward Ruby's face again. Ruby, weak and tired from resisting her at this point, opened her mouth, and felt the shaft slide into her with much more ease, reaching all the way in, in fact.

"Much better..." Raven grunted, and started to move her hips, skull fucking Ruby, who was left powerless, feeling her pussy soak up from the drugs the collar was injecting into her. A simple association tempering, but she couldn't help it, feeling herself loving to obey and sucking this beast. It was better than suffering the onslaught of electrical charges she had so far for each time she resisted.

Raven's thrusts into her head grew stronger and stronger with each passing second. Ruby wanted to gag and spit it out, with her throat remodeled as it did, she had to reflex to help her do it, and was left unable to change what was happening to her. She felt Raven's hands grab the sides of her head, pushing and pulling her like a sex toy, at best. Raven grunted and moaned, enjoying her new toy, before groaning sharply, and pushing Ruby all the way it.

"Now drink it you fucking whore!" She yelled, and just as she did, she came right down Ruby's throat, coating her insides with a thick layer of white, gooey semen. Ruby could actually FEEL it slide down her throat, all the way to her stomach, the only form of protein she had to eat ever since she woke up.

"Ahh~..." Raven sighed in relief, finally pulling herself out after finishing her orgasm, Ruby not even having enough strength to cough with all the semen gushing inside her, and swallowing all of it. "Now… How about a little reward since you've been such a good girl?" She snapped her finger, and from the portal that formed again, stepped two figures: One of them was Yang, with a lustful grin on her face, with a very hard cock, which was hidden by the child from the photo she saw earlier, riding her while holding onto her tightly, sucking on her lactating nipple. Once the two were inside, the child broke contact, turning her head over to Ruby and asking Yang with child innocence.

"Mommy, is this going to be my new pet?"

Ruby couldn't even process this. New laws and all, but THIS?... It was unbearable. The mere fact that not only Yang had a child, but she also was 10 already, and on top of it all Yang was FUCKING her? Ruby felt her head spinning. Everything was going into a daze, and before she could even respond, she fell to the floor, unconscious, semen dripping out of her mouth. Raven rolled her eyes again, and got back, giving Yang and Cream the ability to approach.

"Yes my dear Cream… My sister will be your new pet." Yang finally replied, and Cream tried to move around in joy, only stimulating Yang's cock even more, already deep inside her womb.

"She'll need a lot of training Cream… You better be prepared to handle her need." Raven commented. 

"Of COURSE my goddess!" Cream shouted mid sentence as Yang came into her again, filling her up. After that, Yang lifted Cream, letting her off, and as she landed on her legs, she ran over to Ruby's unconscious form.

"Can I mark her mommy?" She asked excitingly, and as Yang nodded, Cream squealed in place, pointing her cock in Ruby's direction, pissing on her, just like she saw Summer do when she was around a tree she liked on one of their walks. She joyfully held her shaft with both hands, making sure to cover the entirety of Ruby's quivering, whimpering body, before finally finishing, getting off, and watching her handiwork.

"She smells really good..." Cream said offhand, and Yang, almost losing control, turned to Raven.

"Can we lick her clean mistress? I want to drink it so bad..." Yang and Cream turned to her with puppy dog eyes, and Raven, deciding it will be at least fun to watch, nodded, and leaned on the back wall, watching as both her daughters and slaves ran over, kneeling around Ruby, and lowering their heads, licking the piss of her skin, cleaning her in a way. She felt bored for a moment, snapping her finger with a whistle, as Summer ran through the portal, to greet her owner, only pausing for a second at the sight of Ruby being there as well. Raven gave her a piercing glare.

"She's not your daughter anymore. She's my pet, just like you. And if she'll be good, and YOU'LL be good… I MIGHT just let you cum inside her as well."

Summer paused for a brief moment. Her owner was right; this wasn't her life anymore. She's a dog now. She lifted her ass, wiggling it before Raven, just like she taught her. Raven approached, shoving her entire shaft down Summer's asshole, already well trained to stay tight for her mistress, making Summer groan in pleasure as she felt her rectum torn apart by this fuck rod, pumping in and out of her with incredible stamina and speed. All the while, as she was being pounded, she had Ruby in clear view, watching her two other owners lick and play with her as they pleased, Yang already asking Raven to fuck her sister, and Cream trying to convince her to go first. She returned her attention to Raven's cock ravaging her ass, clinging to it and making sure to squeeze it tight for whatever semen Raven felt gracious enough to dump into her anus. All the while, the two daughters kept begging for Raven to let one of them take Ruby's virginity. Raven looked at both of them, and turned to Summer one more time.

"You choose." She stopped thrusting, letting Summer the option to move her body without being rocked by the cock inside her. "Point to which of my slaves you want to take Ruby's virginity."

Summer looked at her, frightened. She wanted to beg, to be able to fuck Ruby for her first time as well, but unable to say anything. Raven waited for her to choose, and seeing she didn't, leaned closer to her.

"I get it… You wanna do it yourself, don't you?"

She nodded furiously. Like usual, her owner was such a smart, perceptive person. Raven thought about it for a while longer, considering all the options before her, and decided to comply with it, seeing as Summer was nothing more than an obedient dog now. She deserved SOME reward for her behavior. She returned to thrust, cumming inside Summer's ass after a few more pounds, and after filling up her asshole, went with her hand, unlocking Summer's cock ring. She felt it throb, in a furious need to cum and breed, and pointed to Ruby, her very daughter, while Cream and Yang took Ruby's legs apart, presenting the mother with her daughter's raw, untouched pussy.

"Go get her~" Raven teased, spanking Summer on her ass cheek. She frantically ran over to Ruby, mounting her like a canine, and with her dick right before Ruby's entrance, she could barely hold herself in place. She was about to cum, ever since she got this cock, she was finally about to cum, after months and months of torment and edging. Her mind was consumed by the thought of cumming, and before she knew it, her hips already started to move, as if she was already inside.

"Silly doggy, you need to be inside first!" Cream giggled, giving Summer another harsh spank, which caused her to flinch and move forward, feeling the tight walls of Ruby's virgin pussy split apart to welcome her new shaft. She pushed herself deeper a little, feeling Ruby turn in her passed out state, until she finally got to it. Ruby's hymen. It wouldn't take long, just a small push... 

And before Ruby knew it, she opened her eyes screaming in shock, feeling something tear her hymen apart.

At least, Ruby's eyes flew all over, afraid and confused. She passed out without even realizing it, and disregarding the stickiness on her skin and the smell of urine being everywhere, she looked down, seeing a cock inside her, and then back up, seeing… Summer. Summer Rose, her dead mother, was now mounting her like an animal, with a cock on her crotch, ripping her hymen apart and stealing her virginity.

She grabbed her own head, unable to cope with all of this. Her reality went from a desperate search to a living hell in a matter of HOURS, and she wasn't ready to deal with all of it. She laughed, almost maniacally, while losing her mind to the pleasure that came from her collar, saturating her brain with drugs, groaning and moaning mindlessly as her fucked penetrated her even deeper, reaching all the way to the back of her womb. Summer herself could barely hold herself together, stuck midway in, before feeling a leg pressed against her behind.

"Come on..." She heard Raven's voice coming from behind her, pushing her even deeper. "Fuck her. Cum inside your daughter. Mark her as a fellow dog." Raven commanded, and Summer started to move her hips about, slowly fucking Ruby. Each movement she performed felt like an eternity of pleasure itself, and she barked and moaned, going all the way inside her daughter, savoring the feeling of being inside her womb like that, before pulling out, right before disconnecting from her entirely, and moving back in. Before she knew it, her training as a living fuck toy kicked in, and from spending countless hours fucking her owners without getting to cum, she sped up, thrusting into Ruby faster and faster, looking at her dazed eyes with her own, silver meeting silver. Those two proud warriors, reduced to mere puppets, tools meant only for the pleasures and enjoyment of their owners, now stuck together, mother fucking daughter, ravishing her body, and at long last, feeling an orgasm building up!...

On Ruby's end, the world stopped making sense anymore. A part of her was convinced she was still dreaming, and that this was all just a bad nightmare. She'll wake up soon, in her bed in Vale, and everything will be fine. She figured she might as well enjoy herself, and wrapped her legs around Summer's hips, the collar pumping her with sheer pleasure from her compliance to her new life, which she believed was just part of the experience. She moaned, yelled, shouted and screamed with her mother's name, letting the forgotten woman ravage her virgin pussy with wild ferocity, the tip of her dick peeking in and out of Ruby's womb. It didn't even matter Ruby was not on one of her safe days. Soon, she'd wake up, and let Yang go. She didn't need this anymore…

Finally, Summer came, with a loud howl, feeling semen pump out of her dick for the first time. Ruby's womb happily accepted the semen, drinking it with glee, letting the pleasure wash over her. She felt lighter and lighter, as if waking up…

But in the end, she only passed out again, with her body clinging to Summer's.

When she woke up again, Ruby realized nothing was a dream. The collar around her neck was still there, though the rest of the so-called "family" was gone, and she was left alone to cope with all the horrible things done to her yesterday. Before she knew it, the portal opened again. This time Cream, the apparent daughter of Yang and Raven walked in, with Summer following her on all fours, standing by her side. Ruby looked at her mother one more time, realizing what she did when she was last away, and shrieking with fear, and jumped away, cowering in the corner, shaking.

"Leave me alone… Leave me alone... Ple-" She wanted to speak, but even with her throat still hurting from the pill that ruined her gag reflex, the collar shocked her again, and she remained shut.

"Good morning, doggy~..." Cream said excitingly, the portal closing behind her, as she approached Ruby, to continue her training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, next chapter is UP! I think I actually stepped up my game after finishing this... So let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Now... I've been thinking about something that could be fun, but again, I'm just not that sure how much is this going to seem plausible. So, I put it up as a strawpoll! http://www.strawpoll.me/12104681. It seems like a cool idea, giving both of them dog tails or ears, but just in case, I wanna hear what you guys think. Beyond that, feel free to tell me your thoughts in the comment section.
> 
> Alright, hope you all enjoy this next chapter, and I'll see you all next time!

So far, it seemed like Months to Ruby, as she spent each day in a tiny, doorless, windowless room, trapped and tortured each and every day, 'trained' by some demented girl and her two mothers to become a dog. She tried her best to keep track of time, to preserve SOME form of rational thought within the sexual training and madness that became life, and while at first she somehow managed to keep it up, hope still brimming in her heart. For the most part, however, her resistance dwindled over time, eroding like a sand pillar, growing weaker and weaker each time she was forced to bark instead of speak, walk on all fours around the other parts of the mansion that Raven called home with a leash tied to her collar, and the worst of all, suffer intense, prolonged breeding sessions with her very mother, who was unleashed, pant up and erect, to rape her daughter each and every day of her time here.

And the collar… She hated that collar. That collar was the one bane of her existence, the one object that prevented her from fighting at ALL. Each time she even TRIED to go against an order, the collar would zap her harshly, forcing Ruby to crumble under the pain, as her aura could no longer protect her, and do as she was told. Though one could argue that when she DID obey, it became much, MUCH worse. With that collar pumping drugs into her brain almost directly when she did a good job, she could feel it happen: She was being conditioned to obey of her own free will. It was just there, nothing she could do about it, as her body got used to getting a reward for good behavior in the form of mind-numbing pleasure and lightness.

A certain haze began to befall her mind. She couldn't even name it, let alone recognize it. Some days, she could sink into the haze, those days became foggy in her memory, barely able to recall them or even remember what she DID in them. Each day, the haze grew stronger and larger in her mindscape, taking over more and more of her thoughts, sometimes she'd even find herself slipping into it and force herself out. It was a war, a front against her very sanity… But Ruby knew she'd lose. She knew that she couldn't fight it forever. One of these days, she would give up, and crumble entirely.

But she still had hope.

She just vanished from Vale, for who knows how long. She had friends, family! She knew someone would come look for her! And so, she fought. She kept the struggle as long as she possibly could, resisting the drugs and the collar, keeping herself sane and as human as she could so at least there would be SOMETHING to save. She could already picture it, Weiss and Blake breaking into this horrid place, and whisking herself and Yang. Raven could be arrested, that daughter of theirs too. She just wanted to go home, and try and preserve SOMETHING of her old life.

IF, she was ever going to be saved…

* * *

 

The morning started as it regularly did. Ruby would wake up with a zap of the collar, and the portal would open, allowing Cream, followed by summer, blindfolded and leashed, to enter her small chamber of torment. Ruby had no idea how long it's been anymore. She only knew what her own captor wanted her to do, so to avoid getting another painful shock, Ruby rolled to all fours, bowing to her, with her head pressed firmly against the ground, and her ass wagging a bit, as the lovely drugs started to fill her head again.

"Good morning doggie~" Cream spoke in her usual, childish tone. Ruby still couldn't fathom how a child like that even grows this quickly, or to become such a depraved sex object. Her eyes, soon after, fell on her mother. The person she thought was dead all this time, only to discover the grim reality of her fate. She looked at Summer, and saw herself, for as frightening as it was. Summer so far was standing next to Cream's naked body, nuzzling happily against her leg, panting a bit with her mouth open. Between her legs, Ruby could already see it, her cock stiff and erect, as if ready to pounce her daughter at any given moment.

Cream walked closer to Ruby, to the side of the room, where two dog trays with her name on them laid, empty. Cream pointed her cock towards one of them, peeing into it, until the tray was filled to the brim, and then pointed to the other, fapping herself, feeling the orgasm build up. Even though it wasn't just time to eat yet, Ruby knew she had to wait for the girl to finish preparing her meals completely. After a few minutes, Cream finally came, moaning freely, while a healthy stream of semen shot out of her cock, hitting the metal of the tray, and slowly filling it up, until it was ready for breakfast.

"Alright doggies… Time to eat~" She said, letting Summer's leash go, and seeing her mother approach the liquids so needily, Ruby had to get there as well, to eat. This was the only things she was allowed to consume, and with drugs treatment, altering and modifying her body at a constant rate, she could stay sated with the sperm and semen that now laid before her, actually making her salivate a bit.

Both Ruby and Summer crawled up to the trays, close to one another. She looked down, the liquids staring at her back, before yielding to her hunger, putting her head down, lapping some of the cum, while her mother seemed happy enough even to drink pee. Ruby started to eat, the collar making the act even more pleasurable than ever, filling up her mind with delight as she consumed and drank the white stuff, feeling it slide down her throat, and into her stomach. After finishing half the bowl, and at Cream's whistle, she and Summer switched placed, Ruby now having to face drinking urine again, thought at this point she has been doing it for months now. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend it still disgusted her, though in reality she enjoyed it nonetheless. Her mother, by her side, made happy grunts and barks while having this amazing treat in her mouth, as if it was just a privilege to be able to eat from a bowl like that, and before long, the two of them finally finished their meal, the two trays empty at last, and Ruby feeling somewhat full, at least until lunch. Cream went over, to check and make sure they did indeed finish all of it, noticing there were still bits of piss in the bowl, slapping Ruby harshly on her cheek, while the collar worked it's painful shocks for her insolence.

"Bad dog! Bad! Now finish your meal!" She yelled at Ruby, who cowered before like an ACTUAL animal, being reprimanded for her misbehavior, instinctive fear already taking hold of her mind, while she quickly lapped up the remains of the bowl, drinking all of it, thrown into a shock and worry. Once Cream was SURE there was no piss left, she resumed her smile, letting Ruby relax internally, sighing with relief would only make things worse, while turning to both of them, Summer giving Ruby a bit of an odd look, while feeling left out of the punishment, and wanting to be punished as well.

"Okay~ Now come here doggy, so I can leash you and give you a walk to my goddess..." Cream commanded, and Ruby, having no other choice, walked over slowly crawling on all fours, before putting her head down close enough for Cream's reach. She fashioned a second leash, hooking Ruby up, and with a happy hum walked out of the portal, leading Ruby outside. The smell of urine and semen was everywhere, thought Ruby was already quite used to it at this point, and in fact began to ENJOY it, as much as she hated to admit that fact. It became something familiar, that she clung to, as if part of her sanity depended on this aroma, while being led towards one of the training rooms they had, forced to walk alongside her mother, who seemed very eager to fuck her senseless already. Here and there she noticed Summer nuzzle against her a bit, head to head, thought she didn't have enough willpower to push her mother away, not that she wanted to anyway. If there was at least ONE upside to this hell, it was that she could see her mother again.

The two of them were led into one of the rooms, where Ruby could see her sister, Yang, tied up to the ceiling covered in bondage gear, complete with a blindfold and a gag. Close to her, Raven stood with a whip, constantly striking and hurting her daughter, making Ruby flinch a bit in place, though thankful this wasn't her, at least yet. Yang didn't seem to move much, but her throbbing cock, plugged as well with a cock ring, made it clear she felt and enjoyed every passing moment, as even through the tight constraints leaks of pre-cum managed to sneak out of her tip, only causing Raven to whip her dick just as powerfully, much to Yang's delight. She tried to scream and beg for more, her voice muffled through the gag, not resisting, and it fact even TRYING to move into the strikes, to get as much pain as she possibly could. In a strange way, Ruby hated looking at her sister acting like that, willingly enjoying pain and torture. But… Some part of her felt a bit jealous, though she'd never admit it. Yang just seemed so happy…

"Alright! Let's get to your fitness practice doggy~" Cream exclaimed, and pointed to one a pair of treadmills, standing at the side of the room. For some reason, Raven demanded that both Ruby and Summer won't lose their fitness, even while being degraded to mere dogs. She seemed to dislike saggy skin and excess fat on her pets, and so, Ruby was forced to keep her body in shape, thought this seemed to apply to everyone in the "family", Raven training herself on a regular basis as well.

Once she and Summer got on the devices, Cream went in between the two, activating both of them, and standing in between, showing both her cock. "Goddess told me that whoever manages to last the most gets extra cum as a reward, so work hard, okay?" She said with a smile, and some primal part in Ruby seemed to trigger, eager to get the reward. She started to walk, slowly at first, she and her mother easily able to keep up, though soon after Cream picked up the pace, hastening both of their treadmills, and making it harder and harder to able to go on, though Ruby pushed as much as she could. Summer, already quite used to it at this point, seemed to have a bit of an easier time at first, but Ruby's youth helped her greatly, and the two of them kept around the same pace.

Slowly, Cream accelerated both of their paces. It became harder and harder to put up the training, but Ruby's eyes were fixated on Cream's cock, right in front of her face. So inviting… So close… She wanted it with all of her heart, and soon, the haze claimed her mind, slipping out of control, causing Ruby to grunt and pant, trying to actually run up to her owner and get that cum she was promised so badly. Summer noticed, and put up her own front, trying to run, but in the end, she couldn't keep up, having to rest, and falling over from the treadmill, laying on the side, Ruby not even noticing while she was still trying to run up to the nice human and get that cock. Cream smiled, and slowed it down completely, patting Ruby's head, making her pant a bit in happiness.

"Good doggie… Now for your reward~" Cream gave her an approving smile, pointing her cock in Ruby's face. The moment Ruby felt it close, the smell invading her brain, she sniffed it, smiling, and put the whole thing in her mouth, no gag-reflex to stop her. She sucked on it for what felt like an eternity, thick meat stuffing her full, before pulling her mouth back, already missing the sensation, and shoving the shaft into her again, enjoying the deep throat she was giving her ow n.. e…

Owner?

In one singular moment, Ruby managed to pull herself out of the fog, and back to herself. She looked at Cream, with a cock still deep in her mouth, screaming internally at herself for losing control again. But alas… At this point, she couldn't just pull Cream out of her mouth and stop sucking her. She resumed bobbing her head, though Cream gave a slightly disappointed expression, as if noticing that Ruby managed to snap out of it. Though in the end she didn't put that much thought into it, putting a hand on Ruby's head, and shoving her cock into her mouth, pulling and going on and on, face fucking Ruby as she helplessly felt pre-cum ooze down her throat. The deepthroat went on and on, Cream seemingly more reluctant to give Ruby the cum she so rightfully earned now that she wasn't going to embrace her true self anymore, eventually the pressure being enough to make Cream cum, flooding Ruby's stomach with even more semen. Some part of her relished in this, enjoying the cum that was being fed to her, while another groaned again in anger, unable to stop her very slow degradation into an animal.

"Goddess!... The doggies finished their exercise!" Cream called out to her, Raven turning her head to her daughter mid-whiplash.

"Alright! Have the two of them play with one another while Yang and I go and prepare her anniversary present!" Raven called back, and Ruby just stopped in place, unable to believe her ears. Anniversary? A whole YEAR has passed in this place, and Ruby didn't even notice? She collapsed again, shaking in place, the realization that in a full year no one even managed to FIND her creeping in, only furthering her despair, and increasing the haze, weighing down on her mind. It would have been so easy, just to give in… But she refused to do it. She refused just to let herself go, and succumb. If she was going down, she was going to fight until the very last drop.

Either way… She didn't have a lot of time to think, before she felt Summer mount her from behind. With her cock pressed against Ruby's slit, she wasn't given a lot of time to grasp the situation, before being penetrated by her mother again, filling up her insides and cumming in her womb almost on the spot. So far Raven had both of them take pregnancy prevention pills, to make sure none of them could get pregnant by mistake, and so, Ruby got used to having her own mother cum inside her endlessly, mindlessly humping her fucking her.

Summer's movements were based only on instinct. She thrust wildly, even howling while she was at it, happily filling up Ruby's womb with meat, and feeling her tight walls press against her cock's shaft, as if squeezing and begging for more and more of her semen. Ruby herself felt her upper body fall to the floor, pressed against it while Summer was raping her. She felt violated, deprived and hopeless, but in her deepest parts, she actually enjoyed it, to a degree. Summer was the only one allowed to fuck her thus far. Raven didn't touch her, treating Ruby as lesser than a common house furniture or object, while Yang was too busy being trained to be a masochist, just for her mother's desires. Cream was the one in charge of Ruby's training, and so far she seemed happy enough not to let Ruby have that dick inside her as well.

Time went on, and Yang and Raven already left the room, Yang crawling after her mistress, with her ass all swollen and hot red. Cream stayed, pushing a giant vibrator into herself to keep herself occupied, while Summer was still fucking her cunt, over and over. Those mating ruts were usually long, but never THIS long, and Ruby actually began to wonder why was it that she and her mother were still in the training room. They had already missed lunch, which was a first for the time she was here, and no signs on Raven or Yang were in sight.

Just when it seemed like she was just gonna spend the rest of the day being under her mom, the doors opened again, and Raven called out to Cream, pointing to the two pets.

"Alright, everything's set! Now bring her over!" She called, while walking in, and pulling Summer from her favorite pussy, leashing her, and dragging her away, despite her begs to fuck her daughter more.

"Yay!... Today you get some special training doggy… Goddess said she had to spend a lot of time working on it, so you better be grateful, okay?" Cream hummed, leashing Ruby again, and leading her away. Ruby followed, cum dripping from her pussy behind her, leaving a white, sticky trail of semen, though this was commonplace at this point, before being led to a room she didn't see before. It was rather large, with what appeared to be a huge screen for one of the walls, where Yang and Raven were waiting for her, alongside a gagged and blindfolded Summer. Ruby looked at them nervously, Raven having a syringe in her free hand, being put in the center of the room, Cream closing and locking the doors behind them.

"Alright… I think we're all set." Raven said with a grin, snapping her fingers. All at once, all four walls, and even the ceiling and floor, lit up in a flash, as if immersing Ruby in the scene they showed, though what it was managed to terrify her beyond comprehension: What she saw were her friends and family, her father, her teammates, excluding Yang, even Glynda and Ozpin where there, all dressed up in black suits and dressed, sobbing lightly and speaking to one another quietly, graves all around them. Ruby's eyes widened in shock, as she realized the grim truth.

She was watching her OWN funeral.

She tried to look away, as a priest came close to one of the graves, starting a speech. All the others gathered around him, looking down at the grave, though Ruby couldn't see its contents, most likely fabricated by Raven as evidence of her demise. She was standing at the side, forced to watch her loved ones wish her a peaceful passing, grieving over her.

Ruby tried to scream, yell, ANYTHING to draw their attention. Fighting the collar's shocks with everything she had, she yelled her name, that she's alive, that she needs help… But no one could hear her, or even SEE her. All she could do was whimper in her own mental shambles, as the collar's grip finally overpowered her again, making Ruby hush once more, sobbing while everyone she ever knew wished her passing.

The funeral went on smoothly enough. Nothing seemed to happen, no twist of fate, no streak of luck. After an hour or so, all of them exchanged some more words, before turning away, walking towards their daily business. Raven finally turned to her, after it was all done, whispering in a cruel, mocking tone.

"Hope you enjoyed the setup… Because it was all LIVE."

At that moment, Ruby fell to a fetal position, crying. No hope was left, no way to escape. She was trapped in this hell forever, with no means of liberation, stuck eternally to be a dog for her sister's mother. It was at that moment she realized it, how big the haze in her mind had grown. It consumed almost all of her thoughts, subduing anything she was in the past. It was filled with drugs, happiness, a life of blissful ignorance and peace. She contemplated within herself one more time, before sighing. There was no point anymore in fighting the inevitable. Everyone thought she died, so she might as well let her old self go, and be reborn as a faithful dog.

And so, as the haze came to claim the rest of her mind, she embraced it, slipping away into being a dog, once and for all, passing out on the cold floor.

When Ruby woke up, a few moments after, she looked around, curious. Her three owners and mother looked at her back, and she barked happily, knowing she was where she was meant to be. Just a dog. Raven grinned, and bent down, ruffling her hair, and Ruby nuzzled against her hand, barking a bit more.

"Alright… I think you've earned your reward for being a good pet and breaking. Lay down."

"Woof!~" Ruby barked back, obeying, and laying on the ground, with her legs spread apart. Raven brought the syringe she had in her hand towards Ruby's clit, injecting it, pumping it full of some strange material she didn't know how to call even. The moment she felt it stream down her clit, Ruby's entire body began to burn, howling and grunting with lust and rut. Raven brought her hand, powerfully rubbing Ruby's clit over and over, slightly pacifying the dog, while her clit began to grow, slowly but surely. After a few minutes or so of rubbing and stroking, an 8-inch cock now replaced Ruby's small clit, constantly spasming and shooting knots of pre-cum all over the place, while Ruby begged in whimpers and cries to fuck something. Raven grinned, and gave a sharp whistle, Summer hurrying over, sniffing her daughter's cock, before jumping her and positioning herself right above her, Ruby's cock mere inches from Summer's fuck hole.

"Alright… Put it in!~." Cream called, and Summer, in one fell swoop, shoved Ruby's entire shaft inside her pussy, pushing it in all the way, reaching for her womb. Ruby howled in pleasure, grabbing her mother and pulling her close, kissing her passionately. Summer, being the good bitch mother she was, kissed her back, shoving her tongue into Ruby's mouth, while her pussy closed in on her newborn shaft, squeezing it for all she had. Ruby could barely hold herself back, cumming straight away, her very first load of fresh, fertile semen gushing into Summer's awaiting womb, as it drank all of it with glee. After kissing her, Ruby broke the kiss, feeling thirsty, and immediately latching to one of Summer's nipples, sucking on them. Soon after, warm, tasty milk started to pour out of her breasts, and the moment Ruby felt it run down her throat, the soothing sweetness of her mother's breast milk being inside her again, she started to grow docile, like a machine, constantly pumping more and more semen into her mother, while moving her hips on and on.

Hours passed, and Ruby didn't calm down. By now, she had Summer on the floor, her legs wrapped tightly around Ruby's hips, as she drank from her milk and came into her womb. Raven, Yang and Cream figured the two could have a proper reward for one night, and showered all of them with piss, as if cleaning them up, before Raven lifted the two, leaving them in Ruby's old personal room, where the cycle of day and night could easily shatter for them. Lost in the passion and with no sense of time, Ruby's entire world condensed to her mother's pussy and nipples, sucking on her with delight. Summer's own cock, stuck between the two, came over and over, white spunk already covering the two of them all over, lubricating Ruby's body as she moved in and out, her mind utterly gone at this point. Whatever was left of her former, human self died the moment she saw her friends leave her in a grave for good. She no longer had to worry about anything difficult like thinking or take care of herself.

She was just a dog. And she was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's life, over the past several months, Ruby's life turned from hell to heaven. Her owners were so kind, she and her mother were even allowed to drink their urine and cum every morning! She happily ate everything handed to her, her simple mentality, of a dog and nothing more, enjoying every passing second of her new life. At some point, Raven, the head mistress and her most important owner, even got her and her mother genetically altering treatment, letting them become dog faunus, with tails and ears and everything! Of course, she easily mastered her new tail, waving it happily each time she saw a cock or a pussy, her own penis always dripping some amount of pre-cum, a testament to her never-ending love and affection to everything around her. But despite all this, and the constant fucking by her owners and even her mother being allowed to ravage her on occasion, nothing made Ruby happier than watching her mother's stomach swell with the passage of time.

After all, she was pregnant with Ruby's puppy!

Raven was a bit perplexed at first, seeing as after three whole days of nonstop fucking and cumming inside her own mother, Ruby managed to impregnate with her. But then, her daughters begged her to let them keep the puppy and raise it to be a good doggy bitch too, and after watching them so desperately suck Raven's massive member in an effort to please her and allow it, she eventually was convinced, seeing as the newborn will only feed on cum and piss anyway, making Ruby bark and howl with joy.

Her morning started that day, with the usual routine. She and Summer would wake up from sleeping and making out all night, their tongues still wrapped neatly around each other and either Yang or Cream, this time being Cream, came towards them to give them breakfast. Most of the time, of course, they'd end up raping each other, and this time was no exception, Ruby having her mother's cock deep inside her, making her yelp a bit as Summer moved in her sleep, cumming a bit into her womb again. She barked happily, waking Summer up at last, and the two nuzzled against each other for a bit, before one of their owners approached them, and both went on all fours, panting and looking at her with admiration and lust. Ruby's tail waved about, her dog ears perked as well, knowing good she'd get to eat.

"Good morning doggies~" She chimed, in that sweet, innocent voice, stroking her cock, and filling up the food bowls with loads of seed and piss, just for her two pets to enjoy. Of course, Ruby let her mother eat first. She needed a bigger portion after all, carrying a puppy inside her, but nevertheless, Ruby enjoyed watching her eat like a dog, stuffing her face down the trays of food, lapping it needily, as if she was addicted to those delicious juices. But who wouldn't be, after all? Cum was so tasty, it became Ruby's favorite food in the end, and all she ever wanted was to eat cum. In fact, Raven caught her on more than one occasion trying to lap some of the cum she pumped into her daughters, only to be whipped and spanked, making her squeal with pleasure either way. She saw Summer push her head deep into the cum tray, lapping it with vigor and attention, her own dog tail wagging about quickly and lively, enjoying every passing moment that came from having to eat. Ruby almost stepped out of her boundaries and tried to approach out of her turn, but a quick gaze from Raven changed her mind, and she yelped a bit, going back and lowering her head. Seeing her miserable hunger, Raven decided, on a whim really, to go and feed her pet herself.

"Alright, alright… I think I'll give you something small for giving my bitches another pet to fuck~" She approached, and Ruby started at her from below with eyes filled with admiration and worship. This woman… Was perfect, and her cock was so big… Raven rarely meddled with her pets, mostly fucking Cream and Yang, but occasionally, she'd tend to the dogs herself, fucking them and peeing on them. Ruby especially enjoyed it when Raven would hold her cock into the air, and spray down urine on her, like it was raining. She'd play in it, drink it, just the thought managed to make her leak pre some more. When Raven finally got close enough to her pet, her huge cock already rock hard and ready for treatment, Ruby came over, rising to her knees, and with her tongue out, started licking the shaft, going up and down. Wanting to please her owner as much as she could, she played with her cock, licking it, going all the way up and nibbling a bit on the tip, even sucking it, and feeling that hunk of meat stretch her throat thin, which only made her own cock twitch and move harder than before. Of course, she wasn't allowed to use her hands, cause dogs aren't allowed to use their forearms for anything but walking, so she let them loose, moving only with her upper body, a glazed, docile expression forming in her eyes as her mouth was wrapped neatly around a cock.

Raven started growing a bit impatient. She took her hand, and put it on Ruby's face, skull fucking her harshly, using her mouth like an onahole. Of course, Ruby showed no resistance whatsoever, and in fact, being used as an object only made her wetter and hornier. What little was left of her mind, as the dog she was, told her that submission was pleasure itself, and being used… Why, it was better than anything she could have possibly imagined. Her cock wanted to cum from it, in fact, but she held it from doing so. Her owner would need to give her permission to cum first, if she wanted to, though this wasn't in Ruby's power to make.

Her kept on sucking, hoping her godlike owner would bless her with her seed, and feed her, fresh from the source. It was such a rare treat, to be fed directly from the cock, she bobbed her head faster and faster, giving Raven a begging expression, wanting her semen in her stomach more than anything else in the world. Raven kept pushing her head on and on, and Ruby, in a last ditch effort to satisfy her, started using her tongue, coiling it around the massive shaft, licking it and caressing it, pushing on and on, until…

She did it.

Raven, giving a low-key moan, came into her mouth, a flood of semen coating the insides of her throat with creamy, rich white. Ruby squealed with joy, tightly closing her mouth, creating a vacuum action sucking for her owner, as she was fed that precious semen. Every last bit counted, and Ruby was well trained. She would NEVER spit any of this delicious substance from her mouth, and felt all of it flow directly into her stomach, filling her up, her eyes looking up in sheer bliss and ecstasy. That one, single moment, when she felt the tip of Raven's cock start bursting sperm into her lasted an eternity in the doggy's mind. She could feel every twitch, every single spasm, the buildup from the base of the shaft, going all the way up, and finally, unleashing inside her throat, flooding all the way up, until her lips were even stained white, Ruby forced to lick them over and over to make sure none of it got away. She earned that semen, fair and square, and she wanted all of it to herself.

Raven raised her hand a bit, ruffling Ruby's head and dog ears, as she stayed motionless, a huge cock plugging her mouth, feeding her cum. Her eyes became absent-minded and docile even more, her only moving part being her tongue, before Raven decided she had given Ruby enough semen for breakfast, and stopped cumming.

"Now… How about I help you wash it down?" She mentioned, as she started peeing down Ruby's awaiting throat, the urine sloshing about with the semen, mixing together, giving Ruby the complete meal. Ruby's eyes looked up for a moment, and she made a slight gurgling noise, her vocal cords obstructed by the shaft inside her, though Raven could easily identify it as a thank you woof, Ruby's tail moving about over and over, happily indulging in drinking said pee from her lovely owner. Raven smiled back, patting Ruby again, which perked her to life, causing her to shake about in place here and there, closing her mouth as much as she could, her tongue lapping more and more juice, ingesting it, and going for more, though it didn't matter much as most of it flowed directly into her throat, which consulted happily with her feeling of that wonderful cock stretching it. 

From there, Raven pulled out her shaft, Ruby feeling her throat tighten back to its regular size, much to her dismay. She actually loved having such a thick thing make her barely able to breathe, but Raven wanted to pull out, so she just let her take her time, watching her owner enjoy herself was just as much as a joy for herself. When her tip was in her mouth again, Raven moved her hips back, and with a popping sound, pulling it out, raining some more urine on her, her own cock still filthy and stained from all the juices on it, strains of yellow and white mixed together.

"Clean me." She commanded, and Yang ran over as well, kneeling next to her sister and pet.

"Yes mistress, of course mistress." She said, and spanked Ruby's ass once, prompting her to woof as well, and the two of them went to work, licking her penis clean. Each one took her own side, and worked all the way it, from the base to the tip, Raven standing firm and crossing her arms as she waited for her daughter and her pet slaves to do as she commanded. Their cocks touched each time they leaned in, rubbing tip against tip, and both looked at each other with lust in their eyes, though their mistress would have to come first. Redoubling their efforts, Ruby and Yang gave each other a playful expression as if deciding to compete who could clean her half of the cock faster. Yang started to move her much more trained tongue around, spinning and sloshing, working up the cock as best she could, while Ruby's animalistic instincts took over her mind, and she fully pressed her mouth to the shaft, like a vacuum, sucking everything on it, both of them doing their best to reach the tip first.

Meanwhile, Summer was too busy eating her ration then to notice how her daughter was ravaged by her mistress. She'd be a happy dog, knowing how much of a bitch her little Ruby turned out to be, eating semen and drinking urine with such enthusiasm and care. Her own stomach, inflated to about 9 months pregnancy, moved a bit as she ate. She had to eat a lot after all; she was eating for two now! Soon, Ruby would have a little sister, and a daughter, and they could raise her to be a proper puppy for Cream, or Raven, or Yang, or either of her owners and mistresses. While, she was eating, however, Cream grew a bit bored, and watching her mothers have so much fun with the doggy that was meant to be hers, she moved behind Summer's ass, grabbing those huge, delectable cheeks firmly, and pressed her cock against Summer's tight pucker, which loosened up almost on its own, to allow her to penetrate it. She then pushed her cock down, reaching deep into Summer's ass, slowly letting her cock get enveloped in that heavenly hole until she was all the way in, and felt her waist press against Summer's ass cheeks, kneading them gleefully while taking a side glance at her sister seeing her mother like that. In all honestly she wanted to clean that cock, but Raven commanded Yang to do it… She shrugged it off, turning her attention to the pregnant dog.

"Okay!~... Now be a good doggie and eat your food while Cream pushes her cock down your ass, K?" Cream asked giggling, not that Summer could reply either way, pistoning her cock into her ass, fucking her casually. Summer yelped and cried tears of joy, being fucked like that by one of her mistresses being pure bliss, her own tail wagging about from the excitement, until Cream grabbed it, and yanked on it, stroking the base of the tail and pulling on it a bit. Summer cried and panted, looking back at her amazing stud of an owner, before returning to the meal, eating the cum and lapping the piss with renewed speed, going far faster than before. Her need to please her owner was so great; she wanted to be able to pay full attention to her ass being fucked as soon as possible, though she was still ordered to finish her food first. Once she was finally done, she looked at Cream one more time, clenching her ass as hard as she could, tightening it around the cock, to give her as much pleasure as she could.

"Arf!~ Arf!~" She cried, over and over, howling and barking with each thrust that came into her ass. Cream was caught in the frenzy of such a tight fuck hole, pistoning into her ass pussy harder, and cumming here and there, flooding her ass with sheer white.

"Yeah! Yeah! Take it, take it alllll!!" She cried over and over, her hips moving on their own at this point. She didn't care anymore for anything else, only fucking Summer's amazing anus, panting with her tongue out, and her eyes rolled up into their sockets. She felt another, larger orgasm coming on, and her head shot back, screaming, and unloading a much larger load of semen into her pet, keeping her plugged with it for as long as she could last, a semen enema going deep into her stomach. Summer's head hit the ground, and her boobs pressed against the tiles harshly, being pushed around like that by her mistress being the sole purpose of her life. Nothing that happened to her body mattered anymore, as long as her mistresses were happy, she was happy. She felt the baby in her belly being rocked about a bit, and in a motherly moment to try and protect the unborn child, she gently pressed her stomach against the ground as well, stopping it from moving. After all, she couldn't let her own puppy get hurt like that! She still needed to train her and help her grow into another obedient pet for her owners and mistresses. She was sure even Ruby would love to rape and fuck her own daughter, and the image of her two daughters, locked in each other's embrace, making love on and on managed to make her cock leak pre all over the floor beneath her. Cream, noticing this, gave her a ringing slap on the ass, snapping Summer back to reality.

"Bad doggy! No cumming for you!" She gave her another slap, and Summer yelped, holding on on her cock as hard as she could, stopping the flow of pre-cum on the floor. Fear started ringing through her heart, and the moment Cream started berating her, she instantly assumed a much more submissive role, not making any noise, burying her head in the ground, as if she killed out her own emotions to make sure she couldn't anger her mistress, until told otherwise. Cream kept humping her, losing herself into the sensations of having such an amazing dog's ass for herself at the moment, and as she did, heat slowly returned to Summer's body, the dormant waiting for a punishment passing, and her tail started to move again, barking happily as she was filled with more seed. But… As much as her ass was fucked over and over, her pussy wasn't touched. Almost like when Cream was born, Raven didn't allow anyone besides Ruby to touch her pussy, and while having her daughter was fine for a while, soon Summer ached for another, larger cock, to come and utterly ravage her insides, until she couldn't even crawl straight.

After Cream came for the third time, she pulled out, leaving Summer's ass gaping wide, giving her ample time to see her own handiwork, as she peered down Summer's cum filled ass, some of it being pushed out by her own body, making her leak. Cream giggled, taking a finger, and placing it around Summer's still closing ass, until it clenched around it, making Summer yelp a bit in surprise. From there, Cream moved her finger inside it, plugging the semen to stay inside, while playing with her pet, looking to the side again. By now, Ruby and Yang managed to fully clean their mistress' shaft and met at the very tip of her cock, their lips entwining as they did the last few bits left. Raven brought their heads together, forcing them close, getting the two sisters to start making out, Yang taking the lead, making Ruby quiver, while their cocks pressed against each other, only getting harder and harder.

"Now, you two. Take care of my daughter while I tend to our pet." As she said this, Cream cried in joy, pulling the finger out of Summer's ass, and running over to her mother and aunt, taking them to the bed. Raven, on the other hand, went over to Summer, giving her a satisfied slap on the ass, a mark of being pleased with her treatment of her fuck daughter, to which Summer happily closed in on her now clean cock, nuzzling against it, and looking at her, as if begging for a pussy fuck. She remembered it, when Raven fucked Yang so harshly while she was pregnant, causing her daughter Cream to be born that same day. Summer wanted it too, and she really hoped Raven would grace her with her cock to do the deed.

Raven looked at her, for a couple minutes. She pondered, between herself and her thoughts, if Summer even deserved something like this, as a reward or anything of the sort. She tried to recall of any incident involving Summer or Ruby, but finding none, decided to just shrug and go with it. She grabbed Summer, and spun her around, with her ass in wide view, and her pussy already salivating heavily, needing a cock inside it.

"Alright then… I think you've earned yourself a special treat. So get ready Summer… Cause when we're done, you're..." She started to prod her pussy's outer lips. "Giving..." Now she started to push, still not all the way in, moving slowly, only heightening Summer's anticipation. "Birth!" Now, she finally let go, ramming her cock in all the way, making Summer howl again with mindless bliss. Raven gave her a moment, to feel that gigantic cock she loves so much, churning her insides, filling up her womb, causing her Cervix to remain wide open as it was plugged by her owner's huge shaft. Then, after giving Summer a second to adjust, Raven started to move, pistoning her hips, and pounding Summer like none of her daughters or pet could do, her endless stamina pushing Summer to the edge almost right away, her sheer will power being the only thing managing to keep her from cumming right away and staining the floor with her seed.

"Cum!" Raven commanded. In order for this to work, she needed Summer to cum as much as she could, and to the sound of her voice, Summer screamed incoherently, her cock shooting its juices on the floor, creating a small puddle where she stood. Raven didn't give up though, not quite done herself yet, picking up the speed, going so fast Summer's cervix didn't even have any time to close between each thrust, leaving it wide open in the cock's wake. The only thing Summer was capable of thinking about was that cock. That meat rod. That thing that managed to enslave her… She fell for it so long ago, and now she had it at last! Oh, how joyous she was as she felt it ravage her insides, her innermost fantasies coming to reality right there and then.

Raven bent over a bit, a slight gap forming between her legs as her knees bent, giving her more space to move in with her hips. She grabbed Summer's sides, moving her like an onahole, completely disregarding her own movements, as she assumed total control over the fucking. Summer, of course, couldn't complain. For as how good as Cream was, her skills pales in comparison to her mother's, and Summer knew that well.

Then… Something felt different to Raven, as she pounded Summer over and over cumming inside of her, all over the baby. She paused for a moment, before realizing what it was, and quickly pulling out her cock, calling her daughters and Ruby over.

Summer's water just broke. She was giving birth.

She flipped Summer quickly, laying her on her back, taking Ruby's hand and putting it on her mother's shaft, instructing her to stroke her mother to help her relax. Ruby did just that, even taking a second hand to help it out, and she felt the rest of Summer's body unwind and untensed as something stirred inside of her, moving to the entrance of her pussy. Raven and Yang helped her spread her legs as wide as she could go, and Cream, really unable to help at the moment, just laid on her stomach, looking directly into Summer's pussy, having a first-row view of the birthing of the new puppy, while idly stroking her cock.

"Alright… Now PUSH!" Raven commanded, and Summer started to apply the pressure needed, whilst her daughter was fapping her penis. The lust fueled birthing only caused the puppy to crown faster, and soon enough the bits of the head could be seen, as her pussy started to stretch, and her breasts began to leak milk without even any form of teasing, a mark of a true dog bitch. She howled over and over in pain and ecstasy, losing herself to the incredible sensation of giving another child for her mistress to toy with. Her head shot back a couple times, trying her best to maintain a cool disposition, with very little success.

The more of the baby the could see, the more her shaft was twitching and spasming in Ruby's delicate hands, reaching nearer and nearer for another orgasm. It was unavoidable at this point, she was going to cum, and having a child pushed out of her was the best thing to complement it. Cream, watching the puppy come out, dog ears already on her head, a tiny cock on her waist, and a rail curled lightly from her back, stared at awe, thinking for herself what would it be like, to be pregnant, and carry a child. She hoped it would be her goddess', of course, but regardless, for now, this would have to do. And as she pushed out the child, at the very last moments, Summer came from her cock, shooting a load all over Ruby and the baby, looking at the ceiling with a dazed expression.

Finally… The birthing was done and over with. Raven presented Summer with her and Ruby's fruit, an adorable, small puppy, with slightly red hair, a tail, and two ears. Summer happily took the baby, letting it suckle on her nipple, feeding her new daughter, as Raven took both of her own children in her arms, groping their asses, and kneading their asscheeks, heading lewd, satisfying moans from both of them. By now, they all got on the bed, resting together, Raven looking at the newborn, turning to Cream.

"Alright then Creamie… Why don't YOU come up with a name for the new puppy."

"M-Me, my goddess?" Cream paused, looking at Raven with admiration and gratitude. To be able to name the child… It was an honor far above such a simple cum dump like herself.

"Go ahead. You can name her." Raven nodded once, and Cream walked forward, kneeling next to Summer and the new puppy. Cream looked at the baby, who cooed and looked at her innocently, and it didn't take her long to come up with a proper name for her new pet.

"Jam! I wanna call her Jam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so:
> 
> I think the next chapter will be the last one I make with this story. It's been running its course for me, and I feel like I might run out of ideas for it soon enough, so I'm cutting it next chapter.
> 
> But, with THAT said, I DO have another reason.
> 
> Now that Vol 4 is ending, I have a few fic in mind.
> 
> A non-smut fic, utilizing OCs that I've had in my head for a long, LONG time, months in fact. I've RPed with them reshaped them, thought about them a lot, and now, I'm finally ready to show them in a fully realized story, just like the first fic I've ever written. And, since it's gonna take some planning, I wanna take my hands off writing for now, and keep my writing time free, as I plan this new fic out. But, I'm not one to leave something unfinished, and so, this will be the next to last chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all for the next and final chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... Comes the last chapter of this work. Now, many of you may ask: What's next? Well, let me tell you.
> 
> For now... I'm taking a break from smut, to a degree at least. I'll still fill the new girls back into Dominion (Emerald must have a bigger harem, after all), and after that... I have a bigger project in mind. With the advent of Vol 4 ending, it's time to start planning a new adventure.
> 
> With that, ArchSinccubus is signing out. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I'll see you all around!

Life at the Branwen household became, over the past year, as heavenly as can be. Now, with the latest puppy Jam added to the family, a sort of hierarchy formed amongst the mistresses of the family, with Raven taking hold of Summer, just like she used to before she took Yang as her own, Yang mostly using Ruby as her personal pet, and Blush finally getting that puppy she always wanted for herself, Jam being trained from birth to be a good dog, just like she was. Jam was born with bright red hair, standing on borderline pink, and alongside her mothers' new dog ears and tail, she had a 7-inch cock on her rather lithe form, making it quite stand out, at least compared to both her parents. By now, thanks to Raven's special drug treatment, Jam was grown to about Blush's age, and the two of them bonded quite quickly, both mentally and physically.

Each morning started with the usual greeting of the pets to their respective owners. Raven would get up to Summer riding her all night long, panting and howling here and there, her cock locked tight behind a cock ring, just like before. Yang usually had Ruby sleep with her cock in her mouth all night, slowly feeding her, making Ruby all the more affectionate towards her, licking and sucking her happily. And Cream… She used her pet the most, fucking her wildly like an animal night and day, even while sleeping. After all of them woke up, the three pets would get their owners to cum one last time, before crawling to the floor, and wagging their tails in anticipating, wanting for their mistresses to rise and shine as well, so they could start the day. Raven, Yang and Cream would all get up, piss on their pets for a morning shower, and then go and feed them, each having her own bowls of drink and food at this point, the constant aroma or semen and piss emanating from it night and day. Raven had to whip Summer more than once for trying to stand close to it and just let the smell bring her to an orgasm, hoping she could relieve herself. Then, as the three pets fed and drank their owner's juices, they would usually get a butt fucking, cocks going down their anuses making them howl with delight each time. This went on for about ten minutes and once all of them were finished and their asses filled with cum, came the second favorite thing for the entire family: The morning walk.

At this point, all of them left together on these ventures, even Raven, who, of course, led the pack, her two daughters following her closely behind, three leashes carrying their dogs with them. Some times, if Cream and Yang were lucky, Raven would collar them as well, and the two could walk like Ruby and Summer and please their mistress or goddess even more. Regardless, touring the forest of Foreverfall naked each morning became a family tradition, and Raven, Yang and Cream had a great time seeing their pets play together in the forest, Summer always trying to rape her daughters, Ruby always finding a new tree to piss on and mark, and Jam constantly staying close to Cream, either sucking her off, and leaving her pussy wide open for her mother to take her with, or Cream fucking her herself.

They spent a good few hours outside, playing and fucking, pissing and cumming, freely indulging in each other's bodies in the great outdoors, but alas, all great things had to come to an end, and eventually Raven gave the command to return home. Yang and Cream always took their pets by the collar, yanking on the leash forcefully. As the trio walked back home, each could only think about the various things that they wanted to do to their pets once they were home, but in the end, the decision was Raven's. She alone dictated everything that happened in their household, and neither Yang nor Blush dared disobey any command she ever gave, out of their undying love towards her mother. Yang wasn't even afraid of punishment at this point, years and years of being her mother's cock slut wiped that from her vacant little brain. No, by now, any shred of fear or instinct was replaced with sheer, full blown willingness to obey. Yang couldn't even explain it, but obeying her mother… It was the best thing ever. Each time she obeyed something, and Raven praised her, she could have cum from that, right there and then, if Raven weren't the one in control of when she orgasmed.

And to top it all off… She was the happiest she ever was in her entire life.

Yang's old life before her rebirth as a slave became a haze in her memories. Just an odd glimpse of images she had no idea about anymore. Of course, in Ruby's case even those memories were all but gone, and no shred of her humanity even remained in the broken mind of the dog she was. Yang, however, retained but glimpses of her former life, which she was disgusted with. Why on Remnant would she even NOT want to be her mother's private slut? Why would she even not want to rape her own sister and treat her like an object? At times she questioned herself about her previous life choices, and promised herself that she'd do her very best to serve her mother like the trained pussy she was. Sometimes, when she did a good job, Raven would let her cum inside Cream, and nothing felt better than watching Jam whimper as she had to watch her beloved owner getting fucked senseless by her own sister, and screaming with untold pleasure while her pussy was stuffed with load after load of creamy, rich, and white semen, only to be downed shortly after with a leaking straight into her womb.

Yes, life was as good as it can get for the family of dick girls, and the endless lust that each of them had in store for one another, and while the morning walks were fun, what each of them did after that was even better…

* * *

Cream and Jam were fucking, always. The two had their own small room, the walls and floor already having sticky lumps of semen smeared on them almost at all times, and the two of them were almost always in the middle of the room, either one on top, having each other's cock in the other's pussy, moving their hips animalistic and instinctual. There, in that small space the two had, Cream could let go of her taught inhibitions, and ravage her slave pet for hours and hours on end, sometimes even days, as fucking was the only thing engraved on both their minds from birth. While she didn't exhibit this with Raven in charge, Cream was just as a dog inside as Jam was, and she knew it well. Having her own pet to fuck whenever she pleased increased her libido to uncontrollable levels, and she spent as much time as possible relieving her permanently erect cock by stuffing it in that tight, always salivating pussy her pet had, moving her hips with vigor and strength like which she never knew she was capable of. Jam, of course, loved every second of it. Unlike her own virginity, Cream didn't take long waiting for her pet to grow, plunging her dick into her slit and breaking her hymen to pieces the first chance she got, handling her like an alpha wolf, or something of the sort, and since this was the only thing she was ever shown, Jam happily submitted to it, becoming her owner's beta bitch, and spreading her legs for her whenever she wanted to breed, which was all day every day.

Today, like another day, Crema was fucking her, on and on. It's been about five days now of nonstop breeding, and she didn't lose an ounce of passion or drive, moving her hips up and down, feeling her pet's shaft go in and out of her own pussy as she moved with each thrust, only heightening the pleasure she felt, squealing with joy as she came into her pet again, filling her up with even more seed. The two of them were covered head to toe in semen at this point, making their bodies stick to one another a bit, though it didn't manage to even delay Cream's mad movements, as she pistoned her pet to her heart's content. Jam's pussy, especially, was a complete mess at this point. Thanks to the multitudes of creampies she had to endure in this breeding session, her pussy was rather damp, though still tight as ever, doing her very best to keep her small alpha bitch happy, knowing just what she liked. Cream's eyes were rolled up into her sockets, and it seemed to a degree she didn't even register what her pet was, seeing her only as a breeding stock, an object made to be filled with her cum and carry her children.

Jam's face was vacant and lost. Her legs were wrapped tightly around her alpha's waist, and her hands hugged her powerfully, locking her in and making sure the two couldn't detach. Her fingers almost dug into Cream's back, as her small, petite body was rocked over and over, in an endless cycle of thrusting and grunting, the both of them barking and howling in pleasure over the course of time. So far, only Blush came, filling up her pet's womb, while her own pussy remained rather clean. Jam knew, from the bottom of her heart, that beta bitches like herself don't get to cum unless the alpha allows it. And so, she waited on and on, perpetually on edge, until she got that signal she cherished so much.

Her alpha lowered her mouth, kissing her wildly, and shoving her tongue into Jam's, caressing her tongue.

At that single, blissful moment, Jam clenched herself even harder onto her owner, starting to cum on her own. Warm gooey cum started to leave her cock, in small, yet rapid spurts, as her owner's womb ate it away with untold need, gulping it all down, not even leaving any spec to go outside of her. This, on top of the heavenly vacuum created by her pussy, only caused Jam to have one prolonged, constant orgasm, making her grip on her owner weaker as her entire body shivered and twitched with each movement into her overly sensitive cunt, feeling that glorious cock pump more and more seed into her. Compared to her alpha, her orgasms weren't nearly as impressive, mostly due to being able to cum so much less, but regardless, she enjoyed every passing moment all the same.

A few hours later, and one maddening climax done, Jam finally stopped cumming. Only a bit managed to slip out of Cream's pussy, as the most of it was successfully kept inside of her, making her stomach bulge just a bit, and only making her movements inside her pet all the more needy and lustful. Semen never stopped pumping out of her into her pet's awaiting fuck hole, and Jam howled loudly once more, feeling that delicious baby batter inflate her small tummy, making her look a bit pregnant from semen alone.

Even more time passed, and the two didn't even more from their position. All Cream could even think of doing was move, in and out, in and out, breeding her pet, begging whatever forced there were out there to let her impregnate her dog, so that the two could raise yet another slut for their goddess to fuck later on.

Sometimes, Yang or Raven would check up on the two, to see how they're doing. Yang always envied her daughter's stamina and sheer animosity, but regardless, she had her own pet, her sister Ruby to deal with.

* * *

Ever since Cream got her own doggie pet to do with as she pleased, Yang found herself taking care of her dear sister Ruby, as the broken, constantly erect pet looked at her with excess admiration and love. Perhaps a tiny remnant of their relationship in the past, but regardless, Yang took great care of her in the free time they had. She brushed Ruby's hair, groomed her tail, gave her semen for a treat when she was a good girl, and, if she was ESPECIALLY lucky, Yang would let her cum even, for as rare as it was. Ruby always looked forwards to those days, since cumming is the best, and being a good dog means she only gets to cum when her owner allows it. Thankfully for Yang, Raven allows her to cum with her pet as much as she wants.

After the walk of the day, Yang yanked on her collar, getting Ruby's attention from trying to mount her mother or daughter, and back to Yang's own cock.

"Come on Ruby~... Let's go to our playroom and play~..." She spoke with a cheerful, happy tone, Ruby pacing behind her excited, easily keeping her walking speed even on all fours. Yang led her throughout the mansion, which she knew by memory right now, straight to her personal room, as lent to her my her very generous, very kind mistress. It was small, stuffy, and the smell of cum and urine were everywhere, but she wouldn't have it any other way, her mistress being so amazing as to allow a simple cum dump like herself a place to sleep! Her heart faltered with time she thought about the gesture by her mother, who in reality just wanted to have her own room for herself so she can torture Summer all she wanted. Inside, Yang took out the leash, putting it aside, and pointed to the bed. "Alright, just lay there on your back with your legs spread and I'll make you feel good, just how you like it~" Yang smiled at her again, and Ruby's ears perked lively while her eyes stared at Yang with minor disbelief, amazed it was time again.

Quickly following her command, she darted to the small one man bed, and laid on it, spreading her legs wide. Yang closed in, kneeling before her pet's shaft, and staring at it lewdly, reached out with her hand, stroking Ruby's member gently, making her whimper and pant, as lust built inside her, and a week long orgasm started to rear its head, with precum heralding it like a waterfall.

"You're getting close, aren't you… Well take this!" Yang playfully shoved Ruby's dick between her E cup breasts, moving her torso up and down, licking the tip each time it got close to her head. Ruby spasmed and yelped, As if trying desperately to cum already, but to no avail. While her sister's tongue and breasts felt so soft and incredible, an instinct in her held the orgasm back, her trained self already knowing to wait for being allowed. "You're so full today, aren't you?... Your semen is already pumping out so much pre..." Yang giggled, hastening herself, enjoying teasing her canine of a sister.

This went on and on, for what felt, in Ruby's mind at least, like an eternity. Her sister's warm, milk filled jugs felt so good… It made her whimper and pout with each thrust of her sister's torso, pushing her into being more and more needy and desperate. Just then, at the apex of it all, Yang stopped for a second, giving Ruby a grin.

"Go on… You can cum. I want you to shower me with your seed~" Yang gave a small, hearty chuckle, resuming her boob job with redoubled intensity. From there, it was only a matter of a few seconds, as there was no way Ruby could possibly last her soft touch for long. With a long, loud howl, Ruby's load fired away out of her cock, splashing into the air, falling directly on Yang's body, face, and most importantly, breasts, adding to the thick layer of semen she already had on her in the first place. She stopped for a moment, reaching out with her tongue, licking a bit that was left on her cheek, making Ruby only become harder and harder as she saw her sister enjoying the taste of her own semen, sighing with content and relief.

"So DELICIOUS!... Good girl, Ruby~" Yang pressed on, intent on making her pet cum again. Ruby's breath became hastened and gruff. Her mistress, her owner… Did she want more of her semen? It was such an unexpected reality, that Ruby didn't even notice the second, and third orgasms… All brought by Yang's mouth and mammaries. After a few more loads, with Yang eating/bathing in them as much as she possibly could, she finally broke up from Ruby's cock, standing up, grabbing her own shaft in her hands, instructing her pet to get to her knees.

"Now worship it Ruby! I want you to worship my cock!" She called out with no hint of shame, and Ruby, as if on instinct, started obeying her command, licking the glorious shaft, pushing it into her throat as deep as she possibly could, making sure Yang couldn't even see parts of it anymore, as she gobbled it up all the way through. Her head bobbed over and over, tongue caressing her from all sides, and her eyes, glazed and absent, somehow managed to find themselves staring at Yang directly with nothing else but admiration.

It didn't take her long, her skill level being quite high from all the training she had, and Yang came shortly after. Fresh, fertile seed poured down her pet's throat like water from a hose, filling her insides up quickly and making her cum another time, just from being able to suck such an amazing shaft.

"Alright Ruby… Be ready, cause I'm gonna use you lots and lots more now~..." Yang said with a smile. With this, her switch was finally flipped, and she prepared to use Ruby only harder and more vigorously from that point…

* * *

Over at Raven's large bedroom, everything was set for a good old session of hardcore BDSM. Toys were scattered everywhere, Chains hung from the ceiling, and Summer was chained to the wall, a ball gag on her mouth and a blindfold on her face, arms, and legs spread as wide as can be. Raven left her there like that a while back, and at this point, she didn't even have any idea how much time was gone, or how long she had left. But she didn't feel fear. She trusted her mistress, her goddess, this divine being of pleasure and utter perfection. Compared to her… Summer was nothing. Just a worthless cock sleeve, made to give her pleasure and be toyed by her as she sees fit. She breathes calmly to a degree, through her breathing was hectic and excited still. She couldn't wait for her mistress to torture her, as she was taught to enjoy anything Raven did to her.

She could hear footsteps coming from the door. Was it her? Was Summer's punishment finally at hand? Her tail started wagging on its own, a clear sign she was in heat again, and her lips curled around the ball gag, barely able to control herself. She almost wanted to cum, just to get her mistress to punish her faster, but she knew disobeying a direct command of her mistress would lead to actual pain, not pleasure. And so, Summer was forced to wait on and on, as even those footsteps started to dim in her memory, and a calm silence claimed her mind again, returning Summer to that haze of unawareness.

Then, she felt a whip strike her cock.

Her entire body perked to life in a single instant. She cried, tears of joy seeping through the lightly soaked blindfold, and her body twitched and shook with each passing second. Pleasure ran through her body like electricity, and her nipples got erect in mere seconds, while her cock started to lick pre cum slowly. She felt Raven approach her, her warmth being much closer, and then, to her delight, two nipples clasps closed in, like pins on her sensitive buds, making Summer scream again in sheer ecstasy. Her chest puffed forwards over and over, wanting more and only more, and Raven complied, whipping her cock anew, her fragile mind barely able to stand the unbearable pleasure that came from this torture. She could have snapped at any minute, and devolve into a spasming toy, unable to move or even behave coherently like a dog, though the thought of disappointing he mistress was the only thing keeping her sane midst all this pleasure. At the end of the day, Raven still wanted a dog, and this is what Summer was going to be, even if it meant enduring this incredible treat from her and not breaking again.

From there, the whip came over and over, all around Summer's body, striking her nipples and cock the most, though not ignoring the rest of her, giving all of it a good dose of pain. After about thirty minutes, her cock was almost blue, unable to cum and desperate for it, and her body was constantly twitching, Not even needing a whipping to keep her stimulated. The pain was running through her in residue from the earlier torture, and to Summer it felt like it never left, and by now, she was feeling it constantly. She wanted to cum. She NEEDED to cum. She didn't know how much longer she could wait before she'd snap…

And finally… She felt Raven's cock against her pussy.

Summer's eyes widened from under the blindfold. Not only was she getting tortured… She was going to be fucked by her mistress! Her heart quivered with joy again, as she felt the massive cock, the biggest in the house by far, being rammed into her tight cunt, stretching her womb with ease. She tried to howl through the gag, only coming out as a muffled gasp, through Raven didn't care about her reaction, fucking her all the same, moving her hips up and down violently. This was not a lover's embrace, but the cold, harsh hold of a mistress, fucking her pet solely for her own pleasure. For all Raven cared Summer could be crying in misery and despair, though the opposite was true. To be used so selfishly… Only made Summer even MORE stimulated. Her pussy clung to her mistress' cock, massaging it lovingly and grinding against it, almost like she tried to keep Raven inside of her for as long as she could possibly can, without actually obstructing her movements of course.

She felt Raven's hands move towards her breasts, groping them and playing with them, almost as powerfully as her thrusts. Raven grabbed the nipple clamps, playing with them and pulling on them, even twisting them here and there, adding to the endless sea of bliss that was now Summer's existence. Even her cock was now twitching painfully, the inability to cum causing her untold agony and bliss. Being able to please her mistress like this… She couldn't possibly be happier, as she was ravaged and toyed with by this divine being.

Raven grunted animalisticly and came. Her semen practically exploded into Summer's womb, filling it up, and causing her to shout as hard as she possibly can through the gag. Raven grabbed her cock, stroking it with nails almost digging into the flesh, rubbing the tip over and over, and in the climax of it all, she closed in, whispering into Summer's ear.

"You may cum."

She didn't even need to hear the rest of it. Semen already began gushing from her tip, slowly at first, but then like a waterfall, covering Raven's hand, and rest of her body, in white. After the combined orgasms, Summer was let down, and started her cleaning duty, licking every inch of Raven's skin as clean as she could, making sure not a single speck of cum remained on her lovely mistress.

* * *

And finally… The end of the day came. By now, all three pets, and their mistress, spent a full day of nothing more than cumming and peeing and sinking each other in endless, pure bliss. Usually, at the end, Raven would gather all of her sluts, her own small, personal harem, and give them a semen and urine shower, as each of them bowed down with her head touching the floor, thanking their goddess for her love, in human words, or just with a cry or bark. After that, the whole group would climb back to their shared bed, the pets plunging the owner's cock deep into their pussies, having being instructed to pleasure them all throughout the night.

And so… Ends another day at Raven's mansion of madness and pleasure, where time didn't matter, and the only thing that did was being of good use to their mistress.


End file.
